


I Could Be Anything In The World. But I Wanted To Be His.

by mmiles



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Literal Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Riding, Slight Drug Use, Slow Dancing, Snowball Fight, Tattoos, alcohol use, boris’ freckles owns my trans boy heart, getting married, my love for boris' curls is as strong as theos love for him, proposal, remembering, s o f t, short boris is my jam, surprised i didn't just make them get married, theo is still dumb but we love him, underwater kissing, valentines day, vegas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: It had been five months since everything that happened in Amsterdam, five months since I last saw Boris. My last memory of us being together, Boris had pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, the scent of his cologne making me dizzy as I embraced him back just as tight.( ‘Will I see you again?’ I had asked after our long hug.Boris smiled up at me, a soft smile. ‘Of course, Potter.’ )
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they gay but are we surprised? 
> 
> sorry for the out of character with these two, they just deserve the whole world :3

**i**

It had been five months since everything that happened in Amsterdam, five months since I last saw Boris. My last memory of us being together, Boris had pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, the scent of his cologne making me dizzy as I embraced him back just as tight.

( ‘Will I see you again?’ I had asked after our long hug.

Boris smiled up at me, a soft smile. ‘Of course, Potter.’ )

During these five months I had managed to become clean ( with great difficulty ) and buy back all of the changelings. I had gotten myself an apartment, no longer staying in Welty’s old room that would creep me out every time I stayed in there. And plus, it was about time I lived on my own.

I even got a tattoo on my left wrist. Something small and meaningful to me. I would run my fingers over the dark ink whenever I felt stressed with something.

I had no idea what I was expecting when I opened the door at midnight but it certainly wasn’t a dripping wet and beaming Boris with two bags at his feet. Dressed in all black with a large overcoat on his shoulders, the collar turned up.

‘Potter! am sick of hotels, let me stay with you?’ he asked hopefully, still beaming with his fake teeth.

I, of course, said yes.

It had been two weeks since Boris started staying with me. When asked about what he was doing in New York, he brushed it off with a simple “here for business” and I had left it at that, deciding it was best not to ask too many questions.

I didn’t have a spare bedroom in my tiny one bedroom apartment and had offered to sleep on the extremely uncomfortable couch while Boris slept in my bed but Boris had brushed me off and said that we would sleep in the same bed.

( ‘Just like old times! Eh, Potter?’ )

It surprisingly wasn’t weird to be sleeping in the same bed as Boris once again. As Boris climbed into bed, mumbling sleepily as he snuggled deeper in my blankets, I felt an overwhelming rush of nostalgia of our times in Las Vegas and all those times we shared a bed, curled against one another.

A sudden memory that I seemed to have forgotten popped up randomly as I laid in the darkness of my bedroom and listening to Boris’ soft snores. We were back in my childhood bedroom in Vegas, both of us drunk out of our minds and staring at each other.

Boris had reached forward and ran a finger over my face, tracing every detail as my lids felt droopy with sleep.

‘ _Such soft skin Potter,’_ Boris had whispered in the darkness, rubbing his thumb over my slowly heating cheek, a soft smile on his face as he brushed against the length of my nose.

I remember lifting a hand and placing it to Boris’ face, tracing the splatter of freckles that laid on his nose and cheeks.

‘ _Love your freckles,’_ I had mumbled drunkenly before passing out.

My cheeks burned at the memory as I sighed heavily through my nose and turned to my side so I was facing a sleeping adult version of Boris. Even at his age he still had the same splatter of freckles on his face and my hand itched to reach out and trace them once again.

But I didn’t. Instead I shut my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep.

**ii**

‘Do you need help?’

Boris jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around to look at me with wide eyes. I had been leaning against the kitchen counter and watching with great amusement as Boris tried to reach one of my cups from the top shelf, on his tiptoes and cursing in Russian and Polish as he stretched as high as he could.

Boris huffed and glared at me. ‘do not make fun of me, Potter.’

I laughed softly and walked around to where Boris was and grabbed a cup for him, passing it with a smirk on my face. Boris huffed again and shoved at my shoulder, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

‘Why the hell do you put things so high up?’ he grumbled as he made his coffee.

‘Well, I am tall.’

‘But I’m short, Potter,’ he whined and I found undeniably cute.

‘I’m well aware,’ I commented, looking down at him.

His cheeks turned pinker as he whined a, ‘Theo...’

‘Are you going to work now?’

I turned towards where Boris is sitting on one of the stools near the kitchen counter where he was watching me shrug my coat on. He was fully dressed in a dark grey button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I remember licking my lips at the sight of this morning.

‘I am,’ I replied, fixing my overcoat as Boris jumped down and walked over to me, his heeled boots clicking against the floorboards.

‘Can I come with?’ he asked when he was standing in front of me, now just a little bit taller with his shoes on.

I rose an eyebrow. ‘don’t you have business to do?’

Boris waved me off with an _“_ _pha!_ _”_ and shook his head with a grin. ‘not today.’

I fiddled with my keys as I stared down at Boris’ pleading eyes as he reached forward and gripped the sleeve of my coat.

‘Are you sure? You might be bored.’

Boris shook his head. ‘I just want to be with you...’ he said softly and I felt a rush of warmth and fondness pass through me.

‘Alright,’ I replied, finding myself stupidly breathless.

Boris grinned wide and bright as he shrugged his coat on and all but pulled me out of my apartment with a cheery laugh, saying something about being excited to see Popchik again.

Hobie had allowed Boris to hang around the shop while I worked. He had sat obediently at the front counter for about five minutes until he wasn’t able to sit still anymore and wondered around the shop, touching just about everything and asking me questions when I wasn’t busy with a customer.

( Though as soon as I finished helping a customer he was on me like a light, asking me a bunch of questions about a simple table. )

Boris was sat at the counter once again, sat on one of the stools as he rested his elbow on the hard wooden counter with the side of his head pressed into his palm. I could feel his dark eyes on me as I looked through the appointment book, checking to see if I had made any new appointments this week.

The bell above the front chimed followed by a pair of clicking heels. I looked up and greeted the young woman with black hair a gentle smile and a warm, “ _welcome_ ”. All the while, Boris had not once moved is eyes from me.

‘What?’ I asked as I turned to look at him. Squirming slightly under his intense gaze.

‘What?’ he mocked back, raising his eyebrows at me, a lazy grin on his face.

‘You’re staring,’ I mumbled with warm cheeks, looking back down at the sheet in my hands.

Boris drummed his ringed fingers against the hard wood and continued with his staring. ‘Just staring. You are very handsome, Potter.’

I felt a shock run through me at the words and I was glad the woman who had came in walked up to us and cleared her throat before I could embarrass myself by stumbling over my words while Boris grinned mischievously at me.

‘Yes, how can I help you?’ I asked her.

She was a very beautiful woman, I had to admit. She had bronze coloured skin, light green eyes and a small button nose. Her teeth were straight as she smiled and her lips were covered in red lipstick.

She placed her manicured hands delicately on the hard wood and battered her eyelashes at me that shocked me for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak once again.

‘Do you come here often?’ she flirted openly, a wide smile on her face as she looked at me.

I blinked slowly as Boris, who had been staring bored at the marked counter, snapped his head up to stare at the woman before us. From my peripheral vision I could see him frown deeply and have an unpleasant look on his face as he looked the woman up and down before slumping slightly in his seat.

‘Uh…’ I stuttered before clearing my throat and fixing my glasses. The woman’s grin grew.

‘Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say “yes”.’ I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I saw Boris turn his head towards me.

The woman faulted for a second, blinking in shock as her green eyes shifted between me and Boris before an exaggerated laughed flew out of her, shocking both me and Boris.

‘Oh I see, silly me,’ she giggled and leaned forward against the counter slightly. ‘would you like me number?’

I blinked. She certainly was very confident, good for her. I smiled apologetically and shook my head.

‘I’m not interested, sorry,’ I said.

The woman smiled softly at me and shrugged her shoulders. ‘worth a try, have a good day.’

A responded with “ _you too_ ” and sat back against my stool with sigh, packing up the sheets of paper in front of me.

Boris was staring at me again.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘Why didn’t you accept her number? She was very pretty, good woman for you.’

I paused my movements and turned towards Boris, pushing my glasses up my nose. ‘because I wasn’t interested in her.’

Boris hummed and we both stared at each for a few moments before Boris leaned in close and whispered, ‘Is there someone you’re interested in at the moment?’

My breath stuttered as I debated whether or not to lie about this. The only person who I’ve ever showed any real interest in was the person currently sitting right next to me staring at me with those dark and curious eyes. The realization of that made me want to shrink back into a closet.

‘Maybe,’ I replied, surprised my voice didn’t shake. I stared hard at Boris hoping I could make him understand with my answer. That the only person I was interested in was _him,_ god dammit.

I had no idea if I was successful or not but after a few moments of staring at me, Boris’ cheeks went pink as he breathed out a laugh and turned away.

‘I see.’

‘Lets drink!’ Boris announced as soon as we got back to my apartment, slipping off his shoes and coat before running off into the kitchen to find some alcohol.

I laughed and closed the door gently, placing my keys in a small bowl by the door before shrugging out of my coat and kicking off my shoes.

When I entered the kitchen, Boris’ sleeves were pushed up, exposing his pale forearms. He had a new tattoo of a rose with thorns on his left forearm and it made me think about my own tattoo hidden under the sleeve of my shirt.

I wouldn’t know what to do if Boris saw it.

‘Fuck sake, Potter. You need to move your damn cups,’ Boris’ voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see him struggling to reach the wine glasses once again, a bottle of white wine in his right hand.

I laughed and walked up behind him and reached for two wine glasses and placed them on the counter in front of us.

‘I hate being short,’ whined Boris, pouring a large amount of wine into our glasses.

‘I think its cute,’ I blurted before I could stop myself and felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment as Boris’ head snapped towards me in shock.

‘Hm, I guess being short isn’t so bad after all,’ he said with a wink before picking up both glasses and carrying them to the living room where I followed after a few moments of scolding myself, grabbing the wine bottle on the way.

Boris was sat on my couch and held the other glass of white wine up for me as he sipped from his glass. I took it with a quiet thanks and sat down next to Boris, a little closer than normal. We sat in a comfortable silence as we sipped our wine before Boris suddenly sat up, placing his glass on the side table and rummaging through his pocket.

He pulled out a small rectangular tin and my heart sunk. I was about to open my mouth to tell Boris that I had gone clean but my words fell short when he opened the tin up to reveal a couple of rolled joints.

‘I went clean too. Wasn’t easy,’ Boris commented, picking up one of the joints and snapping the lid shut before placing the tin back into his pocket.

I nodded my head before frowning. ‘how did you know I went clean?’

Boris paused where he was digging for a lighter and turned to look at me, he almost seemed embarrassed when he met my eye.

‘Hobie told me.’

‘When did Hobie tell you?’ I asked, pulling my zippo lighter out and passing it to him when he still couldn’t find his.

He gave me a grateful smile.

‘When I first came here had no idea that you moved out and thought you were still living at the shop. He had sat me down and gave me very firm talk about how you’ve been sober for four months now,’ he grinned towards me and placed the end of the joint between his lips and sparked up the lighter.

I watched how his lips wrapped around the joint and felt my mouth go dry.

‘Oh,’ is all I said, taking a large sip of my wine.

‘Is good. That you went sober. Good for both of us,’ he smiled and passed the joint to which I accepted.

‘Yeah, well... no matter how much I wanted to believe that drugs were helping with the nightmares, they only made them worse.’

I took a hit of the joint.

Boris relaxed back against the couch and watched me take two more hits before grabbing the joint back.

‘Do you still have nightmares now?’

I finished my glass of wine and poured more.

‘Sometimes. But they aren’t as bad as they used to.’

Boris shifted closer and I nearly jumped out of my skin when he placed a cold hand on my knee, squeezing it slightly that it made me jerk. When I looked up at him, his lips were twitched into a smirk.

I drank more of my wine and snatched the joint from Boris. I was buzzing with nerves and desperately wanted to calm down.

‘Why so nervous? Is just me Potter.’

( ‘Ssh, Potter… is only me.’ )

I swallowed and met his dark eyes, shifting a little bit closer towards him causing the cold hand to slide further up my leg.

‘I missed you so much,’ I breathed out.

Boris’ eyes went glassy with tears as he stared at me with such fondness it made my chest tighten.

‘I missed you too, Potter,’ he whispered back.

I sniffled slightly and placed my glass down on the table and pulled him into a tight hug. One of his ring covered hands tangled themselves into my hair while the other gripped the back of my shirt. I don’t know how long we hugged for, both us sobbing, but when I woke the next morning, we were curled against each other on my uncomfortable couch.

**iii**

( I was reading on the couch, a bottle of beer on the table next to me. Boris was wondering around my house, looking through Xandra’s and my dads shit with a few mumbled comments. I didn’t even know what I was reading and I could barely focus on the words on the page. I was so high and drunk out of my mind.

‘Potter,’ Boris said somewhere behind me. He had been trying to get my attention for a few minutes now.

I ignored him and turned the page.

_What the hell am I reading anyway?_

‘Potter, am bored. Put the book down and do something with me.’

I continued to “read”.

Boris huffed and stumbled around the couch before he landed heavily next to me. I could feel his gaze on me but I paid me no attention as I turned the page. Did I even read a single word on the last one?

‘Potter, Potter, am bored,’ he poked me in the arm.

‘Potter,’ he poked me again.

‘Potter, Potter,’ and a third time.

‘You interrupt my reading once more, and this book will become a lethal weapon.’

‘But I’m bored, do something with me,’ he whined, falling back against the couch.

I sighed and closed the book with a snap. I shifted slightly and faced Boris with a glare.

‘What do you suppose we do then?’

Boris pursed his lips as he thought. I let my eyes wondered across his face. The bruise from his dad was healing nicely. His eyelashes were long and his eyes were dark but when they were caught in the light they were a shade lighter. His pink lips looked soft and inviting.

If I only shifted a little bit closer…

‘Ah! Lets dance!’ Boris said loudly, jumping up from the couch.

‘W-What?’ I stuttered, my cheeks pink as I stared up at the boy.

Boris was over where the vinyl was placed and started to set it up.

_Love Me Tender_ by _Elvis Presley_ was softly playing when Boris twisted back around. ‘Dance, Potter!’

I was still in shocked when Boris walked over towards me and pulled me up from the couch. I stumbled slightly but Boris caught me by the waist. My cheeks were warm when I looked up and placed my shaky hands on the taller boys shoulders.

We slowly fumbled around the room, tripping over discarded books, pillows and empty bottles. Our laughter mixing in with _El_ _vis Presley’s_ voice. I remember closing my eyes during our slow dance and rested my head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeats. )

In my adult life I gasped awake in the dead of the night, blinking my blurry eyes up to my ceiling. My heart was jumping wildly at my chest and every time I blinked my eyes I saw Boris and I dancing together back in Vegas.

‘Mm, Potter? What is wrong?’ I heard Boris shift beside me, reaching over to place a hand on my arm. His accent was always much thicker when he was half asleep.

‘You okay? Was it nightmare?’ he asked when I didn’t respond, too busy focusing on calming my heart beats and ragged breaths.

I slowly shook my head and turned to face him. ‘It wasn’t a nightmare just remembered something from our time in Vegas.’

Boris shifted even closer towards me and met my eyes in the darkness. He placed his other hand that wasn’t touching my arm under his head.

‘What did you remember?’

I hesitated.

‘Do you remember when we danced that one time to _Love Me Tender_ by _El_ _vis Presley_?’

Boris was quiet for a few moments before I saw his slightly blurry head nodded yes. ‘I remember. You threatened to hit me with your book.’

‘That’s because you were being fucking annoying me while I was trying to read!’

‘ _Psh_ , you weren’t even reading, Potter.’

I huffed a laugh and shook my head.

‘Not the first time we danced together,’ Boris whispered softly into the night.

My heart leaped.

‘No?’

‘Nope!’ he popped the _p_. ‘I always loved dancing with you...’

His voice had grown soft and fond and my pulse was racing against my skin as I silently swallowed the lump in my throat.

‘We’ll have to dance together again sometime,’ I responded in a shaky voice.

I had no idea if Boris was surprised by my answer or not, I could barely see anything in the dark room.

‘Yeah?’ his voice was quiet and I almost missed it over the pounding heartbeat in my ears.

‘Yeah,’ I breathed.

‘Do you remember the conversation you had with me this morning?’ Boris’ voice cut into the silence as I placed our washed and dried dishes away.

I paused where I was placing a cup away and thought back to this morning. I frowned slightly and Boris must’ve caught onto my confused expression from where he was sat upon the kitchen counter because he chuckled and flicked the side of my head.

‘Don’t hurt yourself. You said you had dream about us dancing back in Vegas, remember?’

I nodded slowly, swallowing.

‘...You also said you’d want to dance with me again,’ Boris’ voice grew timid, something I wasn’t used to.

I breathed in deeply, feeling my cheeks heat as I placed the cup down and softly closed the cupboard door. My eyes drifted down to the top of the marble counter and bit my lip.

‘I remember,’ my voice sounded hoarse and I cleared it softly.

Boris cleared his throat as well, knocking his heels against the bottom cupboards.

‘Want to dance now?’

His question caught me by surprised that I started to choke, coughing violently, having swallowed and breathed at the same time. Boris jumped down in alarm and pounded harshly at my back until I was able to breathe normally.

With a flushed face, I turned towards Boris with wide and teary eyes. Boris’ cheeks were coloured a soft pink as he stared at me with concerned and bashful dark eyes, his curls wild and messy. He still hadn’t removed his cold hand from my back.

‘Am sorry Potter, that was stupid of me to ask. Lets forget about it, yes? We can watch movie and uh… drink! Yes, lets drink!’

I caught his wrist before he could run away and grab a bottle of vodka I had. Boris turned back towards me, shifting from side to side as he stared back.

‘Potter?’

‘We can dance, right now,’ I said firmly.

With my grip still on Boris’ wrist, I dragged him towards my living room and over to where my phone was on the living room table. I unlocked my phone with one hand as Boris stood next to me in a shocked silence.

I still hadn’t let go of his wrist.

I scrolled through my _Spotify_ playlist until I reached a certain song and pressed on it, turning my volume up high and placed it back down on the table before I found enough courage to face Boris again.

Boris was staring at me in shock and his face grew red as he listened to the song that was playing.

‘ _Elvis Presley_?’ he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, moving closer towards Boris and looked down at him. Boris’ lips spread into a wide grin, his fake teeth glinting in the soft light of my lamps and he carefully moved his wrist out of my grip before reaching up and wrapping his arms around my neck.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, still not quite believing that we were actually doing this. Boris wasn’t as skinny as he was back in Vegas and had put on a healthy amount of weight. His body was warm were it was pressed up against mine.

I could feel the rings on Boris’ fingers as he placed one on the back of my neck. We gently rocked side to side as _Love Me Tender_ softly played in the background.

Boris moved his head so it was resting against my collarbones and closed his eyes so his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. He looked so beautiful in the soft light of the living room and I had the overwhelming urge to smother him in kisses.

I didn’t though. Instead I closed my eyes as well and buried my nose in Boris’ soft and messy black curls.

**iv**

It had been a month since Boris showed up unexpectedly to my apartment and he still hadn’t left yet. Not that I was complaining, I quite enjoyed Boris’ presence and would be happy if he never left.

But I was curious as to why he was still here. I didn’t think too much of it before until I noticed how much of Boris’ life was mingling with mine. How his toothbrush was placed next to mine, his being black and mine being red. How his scarily expensive boots lined up next to my own shoes. His clothes had joined in with the rest of my clothes in my wardrobe ( I had accidentally slipped on one of his sweaters and spent about five minutes in my half awake daze wondering why it was so small on me ).

It was only then did I realise that a month had gone by. I was enjoying Boris’ company so much that I had lost track of time. It was almost like he was now living with me.

( I would be lying if the thought of Boris permanently living with me didn’t make my stomach twist in a funny way. )

Boris was on the balcony smoking a cigarette when I finally got the courage to ask the question. I had put it off for so long in fear Boris may misunderstand and be hurt, thinking I was sick of him. Which could never happen, no matter how irritating he could be sometimes.

‘Boris.’

‘Hm?’

I fiddled with my zippo lighter. I wondered where the lighter Boris had given to me in Vegas went to. His dads lighter. I was sure it was with in the box I kept under my bed full of all the other stuff Boris had given to me over the years that I treasured like gold.

I wondered if Boris had found that box.

‘Potter to Earth?’ Boris snapped his fingers in front of my spaced out face.

I shook my head and blinked, snapping back to reality as I frowned at Boris.

‘It’s _Earth to Potter,_ dumbass.’

I could tell by the shit eating grin on his face that he was messing with me and I let out a huff, rolling my eyes.

‘Anyway, I wanted to ask...’ I trailed off, thinking of how to finish the question.

‘Yes?’ he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

‘Uh… I was just wondering, you’ve been here for a month now and… well… yeah,’ I ended dumbly, frowning to myself.

‘Ah… do you want me to leave?’ his voice was stiff and guarded and I could see his back tense as he avoided my eyes.

‘No!’ I said loudly, surprising Boris. ‘I don’t want you to leave, I’m just confused. Surely what ever business you had is done?’

Boris stared at me with unreadable eyes as he took a drag from his cigarette. I shifted under his gaze and looked down at the traffic below us.

‘I was hoping I could stay here with you. You know, live with you, yes?’

‘Yes!’

We both grinned at each other and I felt a warm feeling spread through me.

**v**

( ‘Lets go swimming Potter,’ Boris said, jumping up from the couch.

‘It’s dark though,’ I stated lazily, taking a large sip of my beer. My head spun as I looked up at Boris.

‘Even better! Always good to swim in darkness!’

I snorted, ‘what?’

‘Come, come! Lets go swimming! _Seychas_ Potter!’

I groaned and pushed myself up from the couch, stumbling a bit as I followed Boris outside. We discarded our shirts and pants ( along with my glasses ) and jumped into the freezing cold water.

‘Ack! Why so cold?! This is Vegas!’ Boris shouted when he rose to the top. He crossed his arms over his chest and his skinny body wracked with shivers.

I laughed at him and splashed water at his face. ‘I knew this was a bad idea!’

Boris grinned and splashed back at me. ‘ _yebat’ tebya_!’

‘Fuck you!’ I shouted, rushing forward and dunking Boris under water.

When he emerged, we were both laughing like crazy, splashing each other with water. We spent the whole time dunking each other and cracking horrible jokes that our drunken minds found hilarious.

Boris’ long hair was slicked back and his pale skin shined from the light coming from inside of the house and the moon. My bad eyes tracked a few droplets dripping down his neck towards his chest. Boris had gotten closer when I looked back up into his eyes and found he was staring back at me with intense dark eyes.

I felt his arms snake around me before pulling both of us underwater. When my eyes opened under the chlorine filled water, I met Boris’. His long hair drifted around his head and a few small bubbles escaped his full lips.

I was so memorized by the sight of him that I didn’t realise until the last minute when Boris tugged my head forward and placed his lips upon mine.

He swam back up to the surface as soon as his lips left mine and I followed him quickly, already losing air and wanting to feel his lips again.

‘Potter –‘ he began before I cut him off by slamming my lips against his.

He was frozen against me as I held the sides of his face and kissed him. It was only a few moments later did he start to kiss back slowly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tangled my hands into his wet and knotted hair and wrapped my legs around his waist as Boris tugged me closer.

He tasted like chlorine, beer, weed and a hint of something sweet. I was hooked.

I didn’t remember anything after that. )

‘Had we kissed before that night?’

Boris stopped where he was shrugging on his overcoat. He was going out to get us some alcohol and ice cream ( his idea ) when I remembered a forgotten memory of Vegas.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, flicking the collar of his coat up.

‘The night before I left to go to New York, you kissed me. And I was wondering if that was the only time we kissed.’

Boris spun around to face me and rose and eyebrow. He walked towards, his boots thumping against the floorboards. I was sat on the couch.

‘Where is this coming from?’ his dark curls brushed in front of his eyes.

My fingers twitched to brush them away.

‘I remember us kissing once in the pool,’ I cleared my throat awkwardly, my cheeks heating.

Boris was silent as he thought over my words, tapping the heel of his book against the ground.

‘Yes, it is true.’

And that was that.

**vi**

‘When did you get this?’ I mumbled drunkenly as I reached over and traced over the rose tattoo on his forearm with the pads of my fingers. Boris had pushed the dark sleeves of his shirt earlier.

‘Just after you left. I have other tattoos too,’ he said last part a bit hesitantly.

I shifted where my cheek was resting on the back of the couch and looked up at him through my wonky glasses.

‘Really? More? Can I see?’

Boris laughed and shook his head, taking a sip from the bottle of vodka. He laughed more when he saw me pouting and reached over to rub the pad of his thumb across my bottom lip, pulling it down slightly.

‘Stop pouting, you baby. I will show you some other time, a time where you will actually remember it the next morning,’ he barked a laugh as I sat up and swatted at his arm.

‘Fuck you! I will remember!’

‘You are a blackout drunk, Potter. I do not think you will remember,’ he smiled softly and shook his head, his soft curls bouncing.

I thought back to the time where he said that same thing to me. Where I had apparently shown him the painting and completely forgotten. I also remembered him telling me something else.

( ‘You are the only boy I have ever been in bed with...’ )

‘Did we really have sex in Vegas?’ I blurted out, too drunk to think before I speak.

Boris choked on his last sip of vodka and stared at me in shock with his wide and teary eyes. I blinked slowly at him, completely calm and serious where I sat slumped against the couch.

‘Bed time!’ he announced loudly, his voice in a slightly higher pitch.

‘Noo,’ I whined, refusing to budge as Boris tugged at my arm.

‘Come on Potter, time for bed.’

I shook my head, feeling dizzy. ‘no, no sleep,’ I whined childishly.

Boris sighed and mumbled something in Russian that I couldn’t translate. He bent down at the waist and hooked his arms under my own and lifted me off the couch with a huff.

‘So heavy,’ he breathed as we stumbled into the hallway towards my – _our –_ room.

When I was finally tucked under the covers, Boris removed my glasses and brushed my hair from my eyes as he stared down at me with a tender look in his dark eyes.

‘We did not have sex. Just… fooled around.’

‘Oh,’ I whispered softly, frowning. ‘what did we do?’

Boris laughed and shook his head. ‘go to sleep.’

I obediently shut my eyes, listening to Boris shuffle around the room before his warm body was pressed up against mine. I had no idea if I imagined the soft kiss that was placed behind my ear or not.

( It was night, Xandra and dad were out for the night. I was drunk out of my mind, already forgetting what we had done earlier that day as we both stumbled into my room, half undressed and unable to keep our hands to ourselves.

‘Boris –‘

‘Shh, Potter, is only me,’ Boris mumbled, pushing me down against the mattress of my bed.

My breaths were heavy and loud in the darken room, the only source of light came from the shine of the moon outside my room that lit up Boris’ milky white skin. I could feel my already hard member press against my boxers as Boris stood above me, his dark eyes trailing across every inch of my body.

He eventually crawled on top of me, mouthing at my neck with his warm and wet mouth. I gasped into the cold air, reaching up to grasp against Boris’ hair, pulling him tight against my neck.

I could feel he was equally as hard as I was from where he was pressed up against me and he rocked his hips slowly causing both of us to moan at the feeling.

I shivered at the feeling of Boris licking a line up my neck slowly as the rhythm of his hips quickened. My breaths were coming out quicker and a few moans slipped from my lips as I clung to Boris.

‘Boris, Boris… Fuck, Boris.’

Boris grunted against my neck, lifting his head up and meet my eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his beery breath hit against my face.

‘Ah, fuck Theo… _tak khorosho_. Theo, _ya tak sil’no tebya lyublyu_...’ )

I didn’t get much sleep after I woke up that night and instead curled my body right up against Boris, snuggling my nose into his curls as my heart jumped wildly in my chest.

**vii**

‘What that movie called, it was a book?’ Boris asked where he was laying between my legs, the back of his head resting against my chest.

I had no idea how we got into this position. Boris and I had come back home from my workshop when Boris got busy with taking my coat and tie off before pulling me towards the living room, going on about having a movie night.

I had collapsed against the couch with a sigh, my back against the arm of the chair and my socked feet placed flat on the couch. Boris kneeled between my slightly spread knees and grinned down at me, his eyes glinting with something.

‘What movie should we watch?’ he had asked and we spent about 20 minutes going back and forth naming different movies, but not really wanting to watch any of them.

At some point, Boris must have twisted around so his back was facing me and laid between my legs with his head against my chest. I said no complaints and said my next choice of movie.

‘What movie?’ I asked now, staring at the mess of curls before me. I wanted to tangle my fingers in them and wrap a curl around my finger, maybe even softly tug on them so I could what sort of noise Boris would make.

‘I do not know what is called. But it has something to with… a haunted hotel?’

‘ _The Shining_?’

‘No no, is about different movie. _Stephan King_ wrote it…Ugh, give me phone, I will search for it.’

I reached behind me and fumbled around until I grabbed my phone and handed it towards Boris without a second thought. It was too late when I suddenly remembered something with a gasp.

‘Wait –‘

‘Am I your lock screen?’ Boris asked in disbelief, staring at the picture of himself on my phone and sat up.

I sat up too, my cheeks heating as I looked over his shoulder at the picture I had snapped it when we first met again after years of not seeing each other. We were sitting in that bar and Boris was laughing at something, staring down at the table when I took the picture.

I had only recently changed my lock screen to that when I was cleaning out my camera roll, deleting old photos Kitsey had taken of herself.

‘You weren’t supposed to see that.’

Boris looked behind me, his eyes wide with shock. He looked down at the phone and pressed the home screen until his beautiful laughing face showed again. Wordlessly, he grabbed his phone and turned it on to reveal a picture of myself as his lock screen.

‘You’re mine too,’ he said softly, smiling up at me.

I had the same overwhelming urge to kiss him once again as I stared at him with pure love and fondness in my eyes. I wanted to gather him up in my arms and never let him go.

Boris shifted slightly and pressed a large and loud kiss to my cheek, grinning cheekily when he pulled back and turned back to my phone.

‘Now, let us see what that movie is called, hm?’

I was screwed.

( ‘The fuck is this shit?’ Boris commented from where he was sat on the floor in front of me watching what was playing on the TV.

‘How the fuck should I know?’ I said with snark from where I was sat on the couch, laughing when Boris reached behind me to smack me in the leg.

‘This movie? Absolute shit, a waste for fucking time filming this shit. _Glupyye idioty_!’

I laughed more and absentmindedly reached forward and tangled my fingers in Boris’ knotted and unwashed hair.

‘What are you doing, Potter?’

‘None of your business, _u_ _blyudok_ ,’ I snapped back but didn’t remove my hand and continued to run my fingers through the tangles.

Boris cackled loudly and leaned back against my fingers as he continued to watch the badly made movie that was on TV. I slowly sipped my beer and absently ran my fingers through Boris’ hair, watching the movie with him.

He was right, it was shit.

I eventually grew bored and placed my half empty bottle of beer down and shifted closer towards Boris, burying my other hand in and dividing the mess into two parts and begun braiding one side.

‘Wait… are you – whats the word – _braiding_ my hair?’

My hands froze from where they were halfway through doing a braid.

‘No!’ I squeaked, ripping my hands away as if they were burned. My cheeks felt hot with embarrassment.

Boris barked a laugh and reached blindly behind him until he grasped one of my hands and brought it back to his hair.

‘Calm down Potter. Continue.’

‘What?’

‘Continue with braiding my hair. It felt nice.’

‘Oh...’ I breathed and slowly went back to braiding his dry and damaged hair. )

‘Do you remember that time I braided your hair?’ I asked, staring at the black mess of curls resting on my chest.

Boris shifted against me but kept his eyes on the TV.

‘Yes. You are remembering a lot of things, Potter.’

I hummed and frowned. Ever since Boris came and stayed with I’ve been remembering so much forgotten memories of our time together. Some good, some bad. Last week I remembered how I had lied in the middle of the road and begged Boris to leave me, saying how I wanted to be with my mother again.

Flashes of Boris’ worried face, his eyes shiny with tears as he begged me to get off the floor and come back inside. Me screaming at him to leave me out here to die and how I hoped a car will come by and end my suffering once and for all.

( I had tackled Boris into a large hug after remembering that one. )

‘Your hair is too short now to braid,’ I mumbled after a few moments.

Boris huffed a laugh and reached up to run a pale hand through his hair. I watched the dark curls straightened and then bounce back into their messy state.

‘Can still braid, just give me small ones!’

I shook my head and flicked the side of Boris’ head, smiling more at his indignant squawk. I moved my hand towards his hair and hesitated for a moment before tangling my fingers through the curls.

His hair was much softer than it was back in Vegas. And cleaner too. Boris hummed lowly and pushed back against my head like a cat and continued to watch the movie _1408_.

( ‘Ah, this is it! Is about guy who writes “true” ghost stories and decides to stay in the most haunted room at this hotel. Lets watch it, Potter! Give me remote.’

‘What if I want to watch something else?’

‘Too bad!’ )

‘Would you want to stay in hotel like this?’ Boris asked.

Without pausing my movements to his hair, I responded, looking up at the TV. ‘fuck no, why would anyone want to stay there?’

Boris laughed and reached forward to squeeze my knee and never bothered to remove his hand afterwards and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

I remembered falling asleep halfway through the movie that night, my hand till tangled in Boris’ curls.

**viii**

‘What is this?’ Boris asked from where he was standing at one of the shelves in the shop.

‘What?’ I asked, jumping down from my stool and wondering over towards him, pushing my glasses up my nose.

‘This,’ he responded pointing at a clock.

‘A clock.’

‘Huh? Why the fuck does it have these weird symbols all over it then?’

I frowned and stared at the unusual clock that had what looked like symbols you use to summon the devil or something. I don’t recall putting it on the shelf or how we got it.

‘I’m not sure…’

‘Is ugly. Anyone who buys this are some real weirdos, like you,’ he smiled cheekily at me.

‘What – why am I a weirdo?’

‘Cause you are selling weird Satan clocks.’

‘Boris, I don’t even _know_ where this came from.’

Boris spun on his toes and looked up at me with mocking wide eyes. ‘then your shop is haunted! Gotta call – uh, what is called – _Ghostbusters!_ ’

I rolled my eyes and shoved him with a laugh. Boris cackled cheerfully, bounding after me as I walked back to the front desk, rambling on about how the shop is haunted because of all the old – in his words – _shit_ we have in here.

‘Lets go out somewhere tonight!’ Boris said suddenly, leaning forward against the hard wooden table where I was sat behind.

‘Go where?’ I asked, looking at an old antique.

‘Lets go out for dinner, yes? I know this great restaurant close by, sells very good wine!’

I shrugged my shoulders. There was no harm in going out for a harmless little dinner.

‘Alright then.’

Boris beamed at me and was practically buzzing with glee. ‘great! I’ll pick you up from your place at 6.00!’

‘Boris… we live together.’

‘Oh yeah...’

‘Potter, you are ready?!’ Boris called from the front door.

I looked over myself for the sixth time and smoothed out the front of my long sleeved shirt. I was strangely feeling nervous about going out to dinner tonight with Boris and I couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t the first time we had done something like this before but something about this just feels… _different_. I didn’t understand.

Boris had taken even longer than normal to get ready as soon as we got home. I could hear him mumble in rushed Russian inside of the bedroom from where I was stood in the kitchen, waiting for him to finish getting ready.

‘Coming!’ I called back, breathing out a long and loud breath, my heart pounding in my chest and God, were my hands sweating?

Another thing that was different was that Boris was actually wearing colour for once. I had nearly choke on the water I was drinking that afternoon when Boris had finally emerged from the room, allowing me to use it next to get ready.

He was dressed his a dark red button up shirt that fitted like a glove against his upper body. The sleeves had been pushed up revealing pale and inked skin. It had made my mouth water at the sight.

‘Don’t just stand there, Potter! Go get ready or we’ll be late!’ Boris’ teasing voice snapped me out of my staring and I blushed heavily, rushing past him and ignoring his laughter.

I was taken back by the sight of him once again when I walked out of the room. His curls were messier than they were before, clearly he had been running his fingers through them as he waited for me. I would be lying if I said it didn’t complete his whole look.

‘Ah finally! You like girl, Potter. Always take so long to get ready.’

‘You took even longer than me!’

Boris waved me off with a dismissive wave of the hand and a grin before scooping up both of out coats and pulling me out of our – _our_ – apartment with a giggle, babbling on about the fancy restaurant we are going to.

I couldn’t keep my eyes off him during the whole elevator ride.

Boris was holding my hand. I had no idea how it happened. One minute Boris was pulling me out of the apartment and shoving me into a taxi and the next he was grabbing tightly on to my hand, tangling our fingers together and talking about how he recently walked into this shop, that the owner did not like him for some reason.

‘I bet it is because I am Russian. Bastard.’ he said.

His hand was cold. His hands were always cold. They say that you have cold hands you have a warm heart and I have to agree with that. Boris does have a warm and kind heart.

I never took my hand away from his during the entire ride. In some strange way it helped me relax, especially when Boris lightly rubbed his thumb against my knuckles and squeezed my hand softly.

I never knew how enjoyable it was to hold hands with someone until that very moment in the back of a taxi.

‘They have shit wine here,’ Boris commented in a low voice as soon as the waiter walked away with our menus.

I huffed a laugh. ‘Boris, you told me that they sold great wine here.’

‘I know! But now that I have tasted it I realise that isn’t the case. Myriam lied to me,’ he pouted, swirling his glass of red wine.

I laughed and shook my head. The place was beautiful and very, “fancy”, as Boris had put it. The lighting wasn’t too bright nor too dark from where they were placed on the chandeliers. The tables were covered in a royal blue table cloths and the napkins were folded into swans that almost didn’t have the guts to ruin.

The only downside was that the menus were filled with dishes that had difficult names to pronounce. I had laughed every single time Boris had tried to pronounce a certain dish, his eyebrows pulled in tight and a look of confusion of his face.

( ‘What is this? Brush-hetta? What is that?’

‘Boris, it’s pronounced _bruschetta_.’

‘Yes, I know, brush-hetta!’

I had laughed loudly. ‘no – it’s _bru-skeh-tuh_.’

‘Oh… brush-sketta.’

‘No!’ )

I had already forgotten what we had ordered, all I know is that Boris had ordered the same thing as me because he didn’t even know what half of the dishes were.

‘That woman over there in red dress just ordered caviar. Bleh, I do no know about you but I cannot trust someone who eats fish eggs.’

‘Boris, for fuck sake,’ I laughed.

‘What?! You are telling me you would trust someone who enjoys feasting on fish eggs! Huh, Potter?’

‘That’s not what I’m saying! And keep your voice down, people can hear you.’

Boris laughed and waved me off, moving forward to rest his chin on the palm of his hand, staring at me. I nibbled on my bottom lip and shifted slightly in the booth of my seat, moving my cup around in a circle where it was placed on the table.

‘You look very nice tonight, Theo,’ he said with a grin. Pronouncing my name as _Tee-oh_.

I felt my cheeks warm as I looked up at him, running my eyes once again over his outfit. ‘you too.’

His grin widened as he sat up straighter and leaned forward, his forearms resting atop the table.

‘Thank you, I dressed up for you.’

‘Oh really?’ I rose an eyebrow, my mouth twitching into a smile.

‘Yes. Had to look beautiful for you tonight,’ he sent me a wink, his eyes flashing with something. ‘though I have to say, you look more beautiful tonight than me.’

I laughed and shook my head, feeling warm inside before something clicked in my head.

‘Are you flirting with me?’ I blurted.

Boris seemed unmoved by my question and simply grinned more. ‘you finally noticed?’

I spluttered and looked around at where we were, at all the couples sat around us before I turned back to Boris who was watching me closely.

‘Are we on a date right now?’

Boris shrugged and leaned back against his side of the booth. ‘yes, if that is okay with you?’

‘Yes!’ I blurted loudly, my cheeks turning red with embarrassment. ‘I – uh – mean, yes,’ I said in a much softer tone.

Boris beamed at me and sat up once again. ‘great! Then it is date!’

_date, date, date._ I was on a date with Boris.

For some reason that knowledge alone didn’t make me want to run away as fast as I could.

When we finished our meals we stumbled out of the restaurant and into the chilly air of New York, slightly tipsy from the horrible wine they served us.

‘Home?’ Boris said from where he was pressed up tight against my side.

I nodded my head. Feeling bold, I reached forward and laced our fingers together. Boris grinned up at me and squeezed my hand before tugging me towards a nearby taxi he called.

Boris refused to leave my side once we got into the taxi and continue to press up close against my side, his hand still laced with mine as he spoke against my neck in both English and Russian all while I giggled like some school girl.

‘Mm, you’re mine Theo,’ Boris whispered against my ear, reaching his other hand forward to squeeze my upper thigh. ‘ _moya_.’

I felt light headed when he nibbled on my ear, squeezing my thigh once more. I bit my bottom lip so hard I was surprised when I didn’t draw blood and shifted my body towards Boris, placing my forehead against his.

Our breaths mingled and there was nothing but the sound of our breathing and the radio. It was peaceful and I never wanted it to end. I wanted to keep feeling the hand of Boris’ pressed against mine, the feeling of his breath against my lips, the tingling sensation left behind when he bit my ear. I wanted it all forever.

**ix**

When we arrived home, Boris crowded me against the front door as soon as it was shut closed and looked up at me through his eyelashes.

‘Kiss me you twat.’

‘You have to stop calling people that. And why do I have to kiss you? Why don’t you kiss me?’

‘Because am always kissing you first,’ he pushed himself up on his tiptoes and softly brushed his lips against mine in a barely there sense of way. ‘now it is your turn.’

Not wanting to waste any more time, I dipped my head slightly forward and pressed my lips against his. The last time we had kissed was when I was running off back to New York and I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss the feeling of his lips against mine.

His lips were the same as I remembered. Dry and chapped. But I was addicted to them and pushed myself closer to him. Boris groaned against my mouth, grabbing the lapels of my coat and pulling me towards our bedroom.

During our haste to get there, we stumbled a lot and I’m pretty sure we knocked a lamp onto the floor, but I didn’t think about that – though I know I will be pissed off the next morning – all I was focused on was Boris, Boris, _Boris._

When we reached the bed, Boris’ tumbled down onto it, pulling me down with him. His hands shoved my coat off my shoulders before tugging at the buttons of my shirt as if they would just suddenly disappear.

‘Theo..’ he breathed into my mouth with a whine, bucking his hips up against mine causing me to release my own whine.

I sat up briefly – much to Boris’ displeasure – to discard my shirt, not even bothering to undo all the button as I pulled it over my head, causing my glasses to go askew.

Boris’ dark eyes greedily raked up my body while I moved my hands forward, intending on removing his shirt when he suddenly stop me by grabbing my left wrist.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ I asked, worried I had crossed a line.

Boris shook his head and stared at my left wrist, not saying a word until I frowned and looked down. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the dark ink tattooed into my skin.

‘My name,’ Boris whispered into the cold room, brushing a thumb against the simple Cyrillic script that was formed as Boris’ name accompanied by a small black heart next to it.

Boris looked up at me, his eyes full of emotions as he continued to brush his thumb back and forth against the ink.

‘When did you get this?’ he asked.

I swallowed and reached my free hand up to straighten my glasses. ‘um, just after I left Amsterdam.’

Boris looked back down at my wrist and slowly brought my arm up and placed his lips softly against mine before running his tongue along the tattoo causing me to break out in a shiver.

‘Boris...’

‘I have something to show you,’ Boris said suddenly, sitting up straighter to unbutton and shrug off his shirt.

I felt my breath catch for a second time that night as I stared at small head of _The Goldfinch_ tattooed on the left side of his chest, right over his heart. Towards the end of the head the ink faded and there, tattooed in small and neat writing, was my name.

_**Theo** _ **.**

I reached a shaky hand and traced the lettering carefully, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

‘I got mine earlier than yours, a year before I met you again,’ Boris explained, staring up at me.

‘I love you, Theo. I always have.’

I locked eyes with Boris’ and saw that his were also shiny with tears. I moved forward and pressed my lips softly against his, pressing my hand flat against the tattoo.

‘I love you too, Boris. I love you so much,’ I whispered against his lips, pushing closer.

‘Theo,’ he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

‘Boris,’ I whispered back, full of emotion as I straddled his lap, pulling him closer.

Boris flipped us over until his was the one straddling my hips. I panted as I stared up at him, my glasses askew and my hair a wild mess, sticking in all sorts of directions as Boris stared down at me with his dark eyes before plucking my glasses off and chucking the somewhere on the bed.

I shivered at the feeling of Boris’ cold hands running against my chest and torso as he softly kissed around my face and neck, sucking softly on the skin behind my ear as I tangled my fingers through his curls with a moan.

‘Do you want to –‘

‘Yes, yes,’ I breathed out desperately, pushing my hips up against him causing both of us to moan.

Boris sat up and I watched for a moment with a daze as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out before moving my own hands forward to undo my pants.

Suddenly, we were naked and my heart was just about to leap out of my chest. For a long minute we did nothing but stare at one another, getting used to our new and older bodies. I sat up with Boris still in my lap and reached forward to run my hand across his chest and stomach, feeling the skin jump under my touch.

‘Do you have anything?’ Boris broke the silence, running his hand up and down my side.

‘Yeah,’ my voice was suddenly hoarse and I cleared it. ‘It’s in the top draw.’

I immediately missed the warmth and weight of Boris on top of him as he shifted over to rummage through my side of the draw before coming back with a line of condoms and a small bottle of lube. I blushed heavily and shifted in my spot as Boris straddled me once again.

‘Do you –‘

‘I can –‘

We both laughed. Both of us awkward and inexperienced with this kind of thing but I was thankful we could laugh it off. Boris fumbled with the lube with shaky hands until I placed my own hand over his.

‘It’s okay,’ I whispered, helping him open the bottle of lube.

‘I can do it if you want,’ I asked, watching him cover his fingers in a good amount of lube.

Boris shook his head, his curls bouncing against his head, aside from a few strands stuck to his sweaty forehead.

His voice shook when he spoke and I softly ran my hands up and down his sides, feeling him relax under my touch.

‘I’ll do it.’

I leaned further back against the pillows and watched with my shit, blurry vision as Boris reached behind and got himself ready. My cock twitch as the breathy and whiny noises that slipped past his parted pink lips.

Shifting my graze up towards his face, I saw a look of concentration as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, his skin pale and shiny with sweat. He looked beautiful like this, he always looked beautiful.

Eventually, Boris was ready and carefully extracted his fingers from himself and I reached for the discarded lube and condoms while Boris leaned forward and sucked bruises into my neck and collar bones.

We fumbled awkwardly as we got into a comfortable position, Boris still on top of me as he slowly and very carefully sunk down. He was warm and tight and felt nothing like a woman. He actually felt even better.

‘Ah...’ Boris sighed, tilting his head back slightly once he was fully seated.

Our breaths were as loud as the thumping of our own heartbeats in our ears. Boris clung onto my shoulders for dear life as he got used to the stretch while I rubbed up and down his back and whispered sweet words into his ear.

We soon got moving, both of us lost in the pleasure. Boris gripped tightly to the hair at my neck as he bounced up and down on my cock, sweet noises slipping from his lips.

‘Boris, Boris,’ I whined out, gripping tight on his hips.

‘Theo,’ _Tee-oh_. ‘ _Vy chuvstvuyete sebya nastol'ko khorosho. tak khorosho’_

Noises started to spill out louder as Boris went faster, accompanying my own moans. We were so loud I was afraid the neighbours would hear but at that moment, as I watched Boris’ face twist in pleasure, his pink and pouty lips bitten and shiny his spit, his curls suck to his forehead, dark eyes locked onto mine; I couldn’t give a damn if someone heard.

‘So close, Boris,’ I gasped out, pushing my hips up to meet with his thrusts.

Boris threw his head back and let out a loud and keening moan, his nails digging into my shoulders.

‘Me too, me too. _yebat', yebat'_ ,’ Boris moaned.

My eyes drifted to the tattoo inked against his chest and I shot forward, pulling Boris tight against me as I licked a long strip along the tattoo.

That was Boris undoing and he came with a loud shout, shooting ropes of hot cum against mine and his’ stomach. Just feeling Boris’ insides clench tight around me was enough for me to get off.

We collapsed against the sheets, clinging to one another. Both panting and sweaty.

‘Mmm, that was great,’ purred Boris, snuggling closer to me with a sigh.

I smiled and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. ‘I love you, Boris.’

‘Ya _tozhe tebya lyublyu_ , Theo.’

_**I love you too.** _


	2. In An Endless Garden Of Flowers I Will Always Pick You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- set three years after the last chapter. different one shots of boris and theos time together as a couple 
> 
> \- i used google translate for this so there may be mistakes. sorry!
> 
> \- i used some prompts in this chapter but forgot where i had gotten them from so all credit goes to the people who created them :) 
> 
> has not been edited!

**one | valentines day**

**i**

I woke up alone and confused as I patted the empty spot next to me where normally a sleeping and snoring Boris would be, curled up tight around me. I heard a muffled crash of pans banging against the hard kitchen floors followed by a familiar curse that made my lips curl into a smile.

I blindly reached for my glasses and slipped them on with a yawn, stretching my limbs out as I shuffled out of bed. I blinked before I registered what today was.

Valentines Day.

No doubt Boris was in the kitchen whipping up a, what he’d like to call, a romantic breakfast. The only problem is that Boris can’t cook to save his life and in the whole three years since we’ve been living together, I always did all the cooking.

I breathed in deeply as I stretched my limbs and could smell something burning that made me release a small chuckle before I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my glasses, slipping them onto my face.

As I stumbled out of bed my still waking up brain suddenly remembered something else and a cast a nervous glance towards my bedside draw where I knew Boris’ Valentines Day gift sat wrapped up in a bit of cloth, tucked deep into the back of the draw.

The gift idea came to me one day when I was rummaging through my closet, trying to clear some space for mine and Boris’ clothes when I came across a small box tucked away that I knew contained the emerald earrings that my mother owned when she was alive.

Kitsey had given them back to me after I called off the engagement and I still cringe at the thought of my stupid old self giving them to her in the first place. She didn’t deserve them and she didn’t even like them.

I remember sitting in front of our shared closet staring at the way the sunlight coming from window reflected against the emerald stone. Boris was out on a business meeting ( he still does what ever he refuses to tell me about. Not that I really want to know, as long as he’s keeping safe and doesn’t leave me ). I thought of Boris and how we were now lovers – god, even just thinking about it sends me into a blushing mess. I thought of how he would react if I were to give the earrings to him. Then I realised that he didn’t have his ears pierced and made me think about turning the earrings into something else.

Which was when I went to the nearest jeweler and got the earrings custom made into two necklaces. One for Boris, one for me.

The necklaces took a while to be finished but when they arrived they made my stomach with nerves even though at that point Valentines Day was weeks away.

I carefully removed the square shaped box from my bedside draw and placed it in my pocket and left to go see if Boris managed to catch anything on fire.

Boris was stood in the middle of the kitchen, frowning hard at the pan in front of him. It smelt of burnt food but the sight of Boris’ pout made me forget about all that, my heart melting at the sight. He was dressed in a pair of boxers and a shirt that was too big on him and I was certain was mine. It made me breathless.

‘Boris,’ I called softly, making my way over towards him.

‘Ah! Potter, you are awake,’ Boris said, spinning around to face me, leaning back against the counter with a grin.

‘Yes, you aren’t very quiet out here,’ I replied with a smile, standing in front of him and wrapping my arms around his waist because that was something I was allowed to _do_ now.

‘I’m not very quiet with other things, eh?’ Boris said cheekily making my cheeks flush.

‘Shut up,’ I turned towards the disaster in the pan beside us. ‘tried cooking again?’

Boris groaned and pushed the pan away, like it had offended him. ‘this is why you cook for us.’

I laughed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his freckled cheek, relishing in the way Boris blushed and looked up at me shyly. He reached up and clutched at my biceps and leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed the tip of my nose.

‘Happy Valentines Day, Potter.’

‘Happy Valentines Day, Boris.’

We stood there in the silence of the kitchen with our foreheads pressed together and our eyes closed. Nothing but the sound of our breathing, a few chirping birds and the traffic outside. Boris shifted and pulled back and I opened my eyes.

‘I have something for you!’ Boris beamed, slipping out of my arms and rushing to where the dining table was.

I felt warm with the thought of Boris getting me something and I busied myself with making us some coffee while also thinking of what to make for breakfast.

Boris was suddenly at my side and when I turned he stood there with a large grin on his face holding a small vase with four tulips placed inside. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I took the flowers Boris was offering.

‘They were out of roses, so I got you tulips because I love your two lips, Ha!’ Boris laughed at his cheesy joke and I shook my head softly, my smile widening.

‘They’re beautiful, thank you.’

Boris shuffled closer towards me and looked up at me with a mischievous grin that I knew meant that he was up to no good.

‘Speaking of your lips,’ he started, his own lips twitching around his grin. ‘Give me a kiss. No wait… two kisses. No, three ki –‘

I interrupted him by slamming my lips down onto his, placing the vase of tulips down carefully on the counter next to me. I reached my hands up and tangled them in his mess of soft curls. Boris’ own hands came up and clutched at my waist.

I placed kiss after kiss onto Boris’ soft and pink lips until we pulled away breathless and flushed. I slid my hands from his hair and cupped them around the sides of his neck, rubbing my thumbs against the soft skin there.

‘Happy?’ I asked.

Boris hummed with a satisfied smile, licking his lips slowly. ‘very.’

‘I got you something as well,’ I said suddenly, now feeling the weight in my pocket.

‘Oh?’ Boris rose an eyebrow and stepped back slightly but kept his hands placed on my waist. ‘what did your lovely boyfriend?’

My cheeks heated at the way Boris called himself my boyfriend and I lightly smacked his shoulder causing him to laugh as I dug into the pocket of my pants until I wrestled my gift out and handed it to Boris with a shaky hand.

Boris eyed the box with curiosity as he looked at me once in the eyes before grabbing the gift out of my hand and opening it.

I shifted on the spot, nervous about his reaction. The longer Boris went on without saying anything the more nervous I felt. I desperately wanted to know if Boris liked it or hated it. His silence was driving me insane.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. ‘um, one of them is for you and the other is for me. I wanted us to have matching necklaces… I don’t know. They’re made out of my mothers –‘

‘Your mothers earrings,’ Boris finished for me, his voice soft and full of emotion I couldn’t decipher.

I swallowed. ‘yeah.’

Boris didn’t say anything once more after that and lightly ran his fingers over the bottom necklace, the emerald jewel tied with a black rubber cored.

I rushed to say something. ‘y-you don’t have to wear them o-or like them. I just figured… I don’t know...’

‘I love them, Theo,’ Boris said, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. ( _Tee-oh_ ).‘I love them so much. Thank you, Theo.’

Boris stepped forward and wrapped me up in a tight hug, squeezing all the breath out of me. I returned the hug and I could feel a rush of emotion pass through me. My eyes stung with tears as we stood there in the middle of kitchen and hugged.

‘Help me put it on?’ Boris asked, pulling back from the hug.

I nodded my head and grabbed the box from Boris hand and slid the bottom necklace out of the box. Boris turned around so his back was facing me and I carefully clipped the necklace on. When he turned back around, he straightened it and grinned up at me.

‘Well? How does it look on me?’

My eyes flickered down towards where the emerald reflected against the paleness of Boris skin. ‘it’s look good.’

Boris rose an eyebrow, his grin widening before he picked up the other necklace and gestured for me to spin around so he could clip the necklace on around my neck. Goosebumps rose to my skin as he cold fingers softly touched the back of my neck.

Once he was done, Boris placed his hands on my shoulders and I felt his lips soft kiss my neck.

‘Bedroom. Now,’ he breathed against my neck causing shivers to go down my spine.

I, of course, obliged and rushed towards our bedroom.

**ii**

( It was Valentines Day and I was alone. Dad and Xandra were out and Boris was with Kotku. I sat on the couch and smoked a joint by myself while absentmindedly scratching Popper behind his ears from where he was laying beside me, fast asleep.

The house was so quiet without Boris’ Russian rambling and loud laughter, without dad shouting at the TV over one of his games, without Xandra babbling on about a coworker or her heels clicking against the hard floor.

It was peaceful but I wasn’t use to it. I hated it. I preferred it when it was loud enough to distract me from my thoughts. I wished that Boris didn’t have a girlfriend and would just spend the day with me and drink and do drugs with me.

I sighed out through my nose and slumped back against the couch, tilting my head back. I could hear the ticking sound of our clock that never showed the accurate time and Poppers soft snore.

The front door slammed open causing me to jump and Popper to become alert, jumping off the couch and yapping like crazy. Boris wondered in with what looked like Valentines gifts in his arms. He wore a wide grin that only grew when he saw me sitting by myself on the couch.

‘Potter!’ he called and wondered over towards me.

Popper continued to bark, his tail becoming a blur from how fast it was wagging as he followed Boris hot on his heels. Boris plopped down next to me and before I could open my mouth to ask why the fuck he was here and why he wasn’t with Kotku or _that was a quick date_. Boris dumped what was in my arms into my own.

I stared dumbly at what was in my arms, trying to make sense of what was happening.

‘I didn’t know what to get you, so I stole chocolate, flowers, AND a stuffed animal. That what you do, yes? On Valentines Day? Give gifts.’

I spluttered, feeling my face heat as I looked at everything. The chocolate bar was my favourite kind of chocolate and the flowers were roses and fake. I looked towards the stuffed bear that held a red heart between its paws and had the writing _I Love You_ written in silver cursive writing.

‘B-But – Boris, I – What?’ I stuttered, unable to find the right words.

‘Happy Valentines Day, Potter! I got you gifts. Something you’re supposed to do, yes?’

‘Well… yeah. But you’re supposed to give them to your Valentine,’ I said, still staring dumbly at the gifts.

‘Hah? But you are my Valentine.’

That got my head snapping up towards Boris in shock. ‘sorry? I’m your _Valentine_? What about Kotku?’

Boris shrugged his shoulders and waved me off. ‘didn’t feel like making her my Valentine this year. Now it is your turn.’ he beamed brightly.

My mouth opened and closed like a fishes as I looked between my gifts and Boris, lost for words. This was weird right? This had to be weird. We were both boys and best friends, we couldn’t be each others Valentines. Right? Can friends do that? Or is it something only couples do?

I shook my head and said, ‘I didn’t get you anything.’

Boris shrugged and snatched the chocolate bar from my hands and begun opening it. ‘do not worry, I don’t want something. We can just bake cookies! And put heart sprinkles on them!’

I could do nothing but nod my head and let myself be dragged towards the kitchen.

‘ _Wait!_ Boris we don’t have any ingredients to make cookies!’

‘Ah, don’t worry about that! I stole everything we need!’

_Of course he did._ )

**two | sickness**

**i**

I woke up this morning feeling a throbbing pain in my head, there was a sharp sting in my throat every time I swallowed and I felt like I was about to throw up.

No, I didn’t feel like it, I was going to.

I rushed out of a still sleeping Boris’ arms and stumbled out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom where I kneeled in front of the toilet and threw my guts up. I moaned in pain and placed an arm around my upset stomach.

I suddenly felt a cold hand, that felt amazing against my hot skin, placed on my bare back. I knew it was Boris ( there was no one else in our apartment ). He gently rubbed at my back as I continued to throw up into the white toilet, tears slipping out my eyes.

I felt Boris’ over hand reach up and push the bangs of my messy hair back in comforting gesture. Once I eventually stopped, I sat back against my heels and leaned against my partner who pressed a comforting kiss to the side of my head and flushed the toilet.

The moments after that were a blur. I remember Boris getting me to wash my mouth out with water before brushing my teeth before guiding me into the warm shower, staying in the bathroom as I remember feeling dizzy and almost collapsed on the floor. After that I remember Boris tugging me towards the bed and I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I had no idea how long I was out for but the next time I opened my eyes I still felt horrible. It wasn’t as bad as what I felt this morning but I knew I wasn’t any better. I licked my dry lips and peered around the blurry room before I grabbed my glasses and slipped them on.

On the bedside table next to me was a glass of water and I single pill of medicine which I grabbed and swallowed the pill before gulping down the water greedily, feeling parched and hoped this would be enough to help with my headache.

I looked around the room and noticed that Boris wasn’t here and that the apartment felt oddly quiet. I don’t think its ever been this quite since Boris moved in.

_He has so be out. Probably getting medicine or something._ I thought to myself but pouted at the fact that Boris was here to cuddle with me.

I giggled at the thought of Boris cuddling me and realised just how out of it I actually was. I felt like I was high.

My hand felt heavy as I lifted it to fumble around my bedside table until I felt my phone. I groaned as the bright light hit my sore eyes and I instinctively closed them, only opening my eyes just a smidge to fumble with the brightness until it was turned down at I reasonable tone.

I sent a series of jumbled texts to Boris as soon as I got the messages open. I’m pretty sure I asked him where he was three times and that I wanted to cuddle as least twice and that I felt like shit and how dare he leave me alone while I was in pain.

It went a little something like this:

_me:_ **-who said u cuold leave me?**

**-Boris, whrer are u? I feel sick**

**-wait**

**-where r u**

**-y leave I feel sick u ass**

**-hole. Did not finsih the** **word** **b4**

**-yes**

. . .

_me:_ **-where are you? I want cuddles**

**-r u out biying me medicine**

**-good boyfriend. U deserve an award**

**-I want cuddle. Give me**

**-I feel like shit**

**-boris. How dare u leave me alone while I am in pain**

**-wow**

**-I have no idea y I sent that but. Yes.**

_Boris:_ **Ha! Potter, am not going to let u down for this! Do not worry! Ur good boyfriend will be home soon to give you cuddles ;)**

I smiled and rested my head against the pillow and clutched the phone to my chest, waiting for Boris to come home. I haven’t fully registered what I had said to Boris but I knew I was going to regret it later, knowing just who I am dating.

I heard the door open and shifted my head towards the closed door. I could hear the sound of reusable bags being placed on the counter before the familiar thumping of Boris’ boots walking towards the bedroom.

I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them when I heard Boris open the door. He looked towards me and grinned at me, purposefully striding towards me and knelt down next to my face.

I rested my cheek against the palm of my hand and reached my other hand out towards Boris who chuckled and held my hand in his cold one.

‘Where were you?’ I croaked, my throat feeling sore.

Boris rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand and used his free hand to dig something out of his pocket.

‘I was out buying medicine for you and ingredients for chicken soup. Fastest way to make you feel better, yes?’ by ingredients he meant just a simple of packet of cup of soup.

I hummed a crackly sound and opened a packet of throat soothers with one hand ( as I was unwilling to give up the hand I was holding ) and slipped the medicine in my mouth. I sucked on the orange flavored medicine and felt my throat start to feel better.

Boris smiled and placed the soothers on my bed side table and stood up, still holding my hand as he pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. He reached his cold hand forward and placed it on my forehead feeling my temperature.

‘I could probably fry an egg on your forehead. That is how high your fever is right now,’ he said with a grin.

I smiled softly. ‘I’m hungry,’ I whined around the soother and Boris chuckled and lent down to place a kiss to my forehead.

‘Alright _kochanie_. Just hollar if you need anything. Or cough really loudly if that is easier,’ Boris laughed. He had a nice laugh. 

I made a slight noise as Boris began to remove his hand from my mine and began to reach out for him.

‘Wait, wait… where are you going?’

Boris raised an eyebrow, his expression full of amusement. ‘to get you some soup so you can feel better, yes? Said your were hungry.’

I whined. ‘noo… stay… Boris...’ I pouted.

I knew I was going to regret all of this and that Boris wasn’t going to let anything of this down and judging my his face right now I could tell he was having so much fun seeing me act this way, barely keeping his laughter at bay.

‘I will be right back _kochanie,_ and then I will give all the cuddles you want. Sounds good, yeah?’ 

I nodded and slid my eyes shut as Boris chuckled and walked out of the room. It was only a couple of minutes later did return with a steaming hot cup full of chicken soup with a spoon inside for me. He placed the cup down on the bedside table and helped me sit up.

I placed my hand to my templed and furrowed my brow, squezzing my eyes shut as i felt a rush of lightheaedness come over me. It was gone as quickly as it came and when I opened my eyes, Boris was staring at me with worry.

I smiled and shook my head to show that I was okay. Boris have me a once over before nodding once and carefully grabbing the chicken soup and passed it towards me, warning me softy that the cup was hot.

The soup felt so good on my sore throat, though the soother I had before helped a bit with that. I sniffed a couple of times as I ate and once it was all gone, I felt slightly better.

‘How you feel?’ Boris asked me as he placed the empty cup down.

I sniffed again and nodded my head with a smile. ‘better,’ I said before extending my arms out towards my partner.

Boris chuckled and we carefully shifted around the large bed covered in silk black sheets ( Boris’ choice ) until we were tangled comfortably with each other.  Boris breath was warm against my skin and I felt content in his eyes. 

‘I love you,’ I mumbled, feeling Boris slip my glasses off before settling back in my arms.

‘Love you too,’ Boris whispered back, kissing my neck softly and fiddled with the necklace around my neck.

I smiled before drifting back off to sleep.

**ii**

( ‘Where is this award for being a good boyfriend, eh?’ Boris had teased after I was no longer feeling woozy and sick.

I blushed heavily and chomped down on my cereal angrily, full of embarrassment. ‘shut up,’ I grumbled.

Boris laughed loudly and read from his phone, clearing his throat. ‘I want cuddle. Give me. Wow – Haha! – I have no idea why I sent that  but. Yes.’ he bursted out laughing, his head tilting back. 

I groaned and buried my flaming red face in my hands but I also laughed along with Boris. )

**three |** **take this unexpected ( but defiently expected ) proposal with open arms.**

**i**

The invitation came unexpectantly. I had just walked through the front door of the apartment shifting through the bundle of envelopes in my hand when a gold letter caught my eyes. It was addressed to both Boris and I, written in a royal blue and in cursive writing. Neat and perfect, almost like it was printed on.

Boris walked over to me and greeted me with a smile and kiss before looking down at the letter in my hand, biting into a fresh apple slice he had just sliced.

‘What is this?’ he asked, pressing the front of his body agaisnt my back and peering over my shoulder.

I shrugged and handed Boris the rest of the stack of envelopes and got busy carefully ripping open teh gold letter. Inside was a matching gold invitation with the same royal blue lettering. Our eyes scanned the writing and my eyebrows rose in shock when I saw what it was.

‘Engagement party? It seems ice princess actually decided to stop sneaking around and marry the asshole.’

I smacked Boris on the arm and smiled. I was a little surprised to see that Kitsey and Tom Cable were to be getting married, but ever since I found out about the two I knew that it would happen eventually. I was more curious about what Mrs. Barbour thought about all this.

‘Are you going to go?’ Boris asked me, sitting down on the couch and opening the rest of teh envelopes.

I looked over the invitation once again as I shrugged out of my overcoat and kicked off my shoes before making my way over towards Boris, sitting down next to him.

‘I’m not sure,’ I mumbled, pursing my lips before meeting Boris’ eyes. ‘if I were, would you come with me?’

Boris laughed and swung an arm around my shoulders. ‘would I even be allowed to go.’

‘Of course, it says plus one and even if it didn’t I would still bring you along.’

Boris smiled and ruffled my hair slightly before settling back against the couch. ‘then I will go.’

I smiled and placed the invitation down and settled closer to Boris and looked over the envelopes with me.

**ii**

On the morning of Kitsey’s and Tom’s engagement party I had awoken before Boris and moved to get out of bed and start with getting breakfast ready for the both of us when I realised that Boris was asleep on my arm and I didn’t have the heart to wake him.

He just looked so peaceful.

I shifted slightly so I was facing Boris and looked over his sleeping figure with a soft smile. I still found it so hard to believe that he was actually here living with me. It baffled me sometimes when I realised I had spent the last three years waking up to the sight of Boris wrapped around him, going on spontaneous shopping trips and evening drives, laughing and crying with him, and having him attempt to help me cook sometimes.

I knew from a very young age that I didn’t want to be anywhere else except with Boris. I hated it when we parted back in Vegas and I remember how I had to stop myself from telling the taxi driver from turning back around so I could stay with him.

I lifted a hand and carefully patted down Boris’ wild curls, smiling at the way he made a soft noise and shifted closer to me, still having my arm trapped under his head.

But we were together again and I wasn’t going to run away, I was staying right here in Boris’ arms. For once in my adult life I felt content.

I closed m eyes and shifted my head so that the tip of my nose softly brushed with Boris’ and felt his warm breath brush against me. I felt warm inside and out and I felt safe laying there with what I would consider as my soulmate.

The universe knows how long I laid there and waited for Boris to get up but he eventually shifted and slowly opened his sleepy dark eyes and caught me watching him, his pink and chapped lips pulling back into a smirk.

‘How creepy, watching me sleep,’ his voice was thick with sick and it sent shivers down my spine as I chuckled.

‘I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you,’ I responded, reaching forward and running my fingers through Boris’ thick curls.

Boris hummed as his eyes slipped closed and he pushed his head up against my hand, reaching his hand forward to softly grip the front of my shirt.

‘Should’ve thrown me off,’ Boris chuckled and peaked one eye open.

I flicked his forehead. ‘no, that’s mean.’

Boris scoffed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. ‘you say that is mean when you just flicked my forehead. I am wounded, Potter.’

I rolled my eyes. ‘I bet it didn’t even hurt.’

Boris gave me a mocking pout and pretended to whine, ‘oh, ow – my forehead! Potter, am in so much pain. Have to kiss better! It is a must, no?’

He gave me a teasing and waiting look as he grinned at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes once again before shifting forward and placed a soft kiss to the spot I flicked him. Boris hummed and smiled up at me.

‘Thank you, darling,’ he leaned forward and kissed me, his tongue slipping into my mouth lazily.

I found myself making a soft noise as I kissed him back. The sun was just beginning to shine through our window ( we had forgotten to close the curtains once again last night ) and warmed up our bed nicely.

Boris moved so he was hovering over my and reached a hand forward to place it on my jaw, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. His hands felt warm this time instead of their usual coldness. I placed my own hands on Boris’ naked waist and moved them up and down along his soft skin.

Boris pulled back and reached for my left hand to kiss the tattoo there.

‘What time is the party?’ he asked me, rubbing his thumb over the ink.

‘One,’ I answered, finding myself stupidly breathless.

Boris grinned and placed one more kiss to my lips then to the tip of my nose before rolling off of me and stretching his arms over his head. I sat up with warm cheeks and an equally warm feeling in my chest and slid my glasses on.

‘Shower time,’ Boris singsonged and tugged me out of bed and towards the shower as I laughed.

**iii**

We weren’t late.

Okay… maybe we were but that was only because as we were getting ready Boris decided that now was the perfect time to start teasing me into a flustered and breathless mess, pushing me onto our bed.

Boris was laughing under his breath as we rushed into the building and I slapped him on his arm as I saw Kitsey approach us.

‘Theo, its not like you to be late,’ Kitsey said when she greeted me, kissing me on the cheek. She looked lovely.

My cheeks went red and I could hear Boris was trying to stifle a laugh.

‘Yes… well. Traffic was hell,’ I said politely, subtly knocking my hand against Boris’.

Kitsey rose an eyebrow at me and her red lips pulled into a smirk, eyeing what I could only assume was a mark from Boris. ‘oh really? James had only arrived a few minutes before you and he said that it was clear as day out there. And I know he went the same way as you two.’

I opened my mouth to respond but found myself falling short. My cheeks reddened further and Boris was now full on sniggering, not even attempting to hide it. I huffed and rolled my eyes at Kitsey’s amused grin, fixing the collar of my shirt so it hid the bruise and moved to introduce Boris, not even attempting to come up with some other excuse to our lateness.

Kitsey had most likely already figured out why we were late anyway.

‘You remember Boris?’ I said, shifting the attention to Boris who had now sobered up.

Kitsey smiled towards him. ‘yes,’ she mused. ‘the man who stole Theo from me on our engagement party.’

Boris chuckled and intertwined his hand with mine. ‘ah yes, very nice to see you again Kitsey. Apologies for that, was just taking back what was mine.’

Kitsey laughed and I blushed heavily, squeezing Boris’ had as he laughed with Kitsey.

Kitsey waved Boris off and shook her head with a smile. ‘wouldn’t have lasted very long anyway. I’m just happy that Theo has finally found someone who makes him happy.’ she turned to me and smiled softly to which I returned.

‘Just don’t go doing the same thing with Tom,’ she said, playfully giving Boris a stern look.

Boris laughed. ‘ah, no offense but he is not the one for me. I like blondes more.’ he winked at me.

Kitsey laughed and said her goodbyes as she walked off to mingle with some guests. I turned towards Boris and smacked him on the arm as the man laughed.

I felt warm and happy as I playfully scolded Boris and watched him laugh that beautiful sound of his, keeping my hand in his.

‘Dick,’ I said, laughing softly.

Boris stepped closer towards me and wrapped his arms around me. ‘just speaking the truth, my darling.’

_My darling_. The way he said it made me shiver in pleasure and had my cheeks warming.

‘Shut up,’ I grumbled and pulled him away with to meet some guests. Most of the people here I barely knew. I only knew some of Kitsey’s friends from college which I introduced them all to Boris and let him steer the conversation. He has always been the better talker out of the two of us.

As Boris was wrapping up his story, his hand that wasn’t locked with mine waving wildly as Kitsey’s friends listened closely. I looked around the room in search for anymore familiar faces when I caught sight of Mrs Barbour.

She caught my eye from where she was sitting by a table and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her. She was getting older as each year passed but still always looked lovely.

As soon as Boris finished his story I pulled him away, saying goodbye to the little group and pulled him towards where Mrs Barbour was sitting. Boris and Mrs Barbour hadn’t met officially yet and I could tell he recognised her and started to feel nervous as he squeezed my hand tightly.

I hoped that I could calm him down by rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb and I’d say I was pretty successful as I felt him become less tense next to me.

‘Mrs Barbour,’ I greeted her kindly. She beamed up at me and stood from her chair to kiss my cheek.

‘Theo, darling. How have you been,’ she placed her hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes.

‘I’m fine. How are you?’

She smiled and rubbed my cheek with her thumb twice before pulling her hand back. ‘I’m getting by,’ she laughed.

I smiled and turned towards where Boris was standing. ‘This is Boris. I think I’ve mentioned him to you before.’

Mrs Barbour turned towards Boris who placed a dashing smile on his face, standing straighter. Mrs Barbour’s face spread into a grin as she opened her arms open for a hug.

‘Boris. Its so nice to meet you finally.’

Boris laughed softly and returned the hug. ‘very nice to meet you too.’

As Mrs Barbour pulled back she sent me a slight smirk and said, ‘I feel like I know everything about you already from how much Theo talks about you.’

My face reddened at her words and I could tell this was something Boris wasn’t going to let go as he grinned widely and sent me a look.

‘Oh really? All good things I hope,’ he laughed, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

‘Oh yes of course,’ Mrs Barbour giggled. ‘he’s always saying how handsome you are and I can now say that he wasn’t lying,’ she sent me a wink.

My face was on fire as Boris laughed gleefully.

‘I am very flattered,’ he grinned at me as I rolled my eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

Mrs Barbour smiled softly at us. ‘you both make such a lovely couple.’

Now it was Boris turn to blush ( mine still wasn’t going away ) and he smiled kindly at her and thanked her softly, rubbing his thumb against my waist. The three of us talked some more until Mrs Barbour was called away by a nearby guest.

I grabbed my own champagne glass from another passing waiter and turned towards Boris who was sipping from his own glass, looking at all the guests gathered. The warm yellow light shined against him and made me think of mine and Kitsey’s engagement party.

I lifted a hand and tucked a loose black curl back and Boris turned towards me and smiled. He sipped his champagne and leaned in close to me to whisper something in my ear. I had to duck my head slightly so he could reach.

‘Still haven’t seen the asshole yet.’

I frowned. ‘who? Tom?’

Boris nodded his head and clicked his tongue at Tom Cable’s name. Ever since I mentioned to Boris about the incident with Tom Cable and the cigarettes Boris had grown to dislike Tom despite never meeting the man.

( ‘Just be lucky I decided not to punch him in the face when we do meet,’ he had said to me earlier as we were rushing to get ready. )

Someone cleared their throat behind us and a timid, ‘Theo,’ followed.

We spun around and, speak of the devil and he shall appear, Tom Cable was stood behind us holding a glass of champagne and looking very cleaned up with his shaven face, styled hair and fitted grey suit. He wore a slight smile of his face.

‘Thank you both for coming tonight,’ he said awkwardly, shifting in his place.

I smiled and nodded my head. Boris seemed like he was ignoring Tom as he sipped from his champagne glass and looked everywhere but at Tom. I almost laughed at his childish attitude.

Tom nodded once and looked somewhere behind him before back a me. ‘right. Well. Enjoy the party,’ he said awkwardly before walking off.

‘Asshole,’ Boris commented from next to me before turning towards me and placing a cold hand to the back of my neck, his equally cold rings touching the skin there. ‘I need a smoke, let us go.’

We walked towards where the backdoor was and placed our empty glasses down on a table. A couple was just walking in, smelling of cigarettes as we walked outside. Boris shivered slightly as he bunched his shoulders up to his ears and dug for a packet of cigarettes.

‘Fuckin’ cold,’ he muttered and placed a cigarette between his teeth and lit it.

As another shiver wracked Boris body, I walked around until I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer and placing my forehead against his shoulder. I felt and heard Boris sigh as he relaxed back against me.

‘Mmm, thank you, _moya lyubov'_ ,’ he sighed as I shifted my head until my chin was resting against his shoulder and he tilted his head back against my own shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and breathed out deeply. We stood in silence as Boris smoked his cigarette, occasionally letting out little shivers from the cold to which I just hugged him closer.

Once he was finished, Boris blew out the remaining smoke from his mouth and stubbed out the cigarette butt with the toe of his shoe before facing me, wrapping his arms around his waist.

‘What time does it finish?’ he asked, gesturing to the ongoing party inside with his head.

I rose an eyebrow, my moth twitching into a smile. ‘what? Bored already? I thought you liked parties.’

Boris stuck his tongue out childishly and grinned. ‘not fancy ones when there’s barely anything happening.’

‘It finishes at three but we can leave a bit earlier if you like,’ I know I would, I can’t really stand being around a lot of people for a long time.

Boris nodded his head and let out a loud sigh and suddenly tugged me back inside by the hand that I almost tripped over onto my face if Boris hadn’t caught me.

He grinned at me with his arms wrapped around my waist. ‘oh, _Theo_ , falling for me again,’ he purred in a low and teasing voice that sparked a flame inside of me.

‘Fuck off,’ I grumbled, my face warm.

Boris simply laughed and walked inside.

**iv**

We left at around two-thirty when there weren’t anymore guests we can introduce ourselves too and were getting sick of the small talk. We went around and told Mrs Barbour, Kitsey ( and Tom ) that we were leaving and I congratulated Kitsey on her engagement.

Boris had already called a taxi and once we stepped outside it was already waiting for us and we were quick to jump inside and for Boris to ask the driver to take us to a nearby bar. We held hands during the ride and I felt giddy the whole time.

When we arrived at the bar, Boris all but pushed me out of the car and into the front doors of the bar. We sat at a booth that was near the back where we could have a little privacy and despite there being a seat opposite mine, Boris always chose to sit close to me and whisper in my ear over the deafening music playing.

‘I do not know what ice princess sees in that guy honestly but am happy for her. Better him than you,’ he said as soon as the worker left after placing our drinks down.

I nodded my head and sipped from the small and skinny black straw in my cup. I believed that Kitsey was far better off with Tom. It was better for her to marry someone who actually loved her and she loved back equally as much and not with someone who was 1. gay and 2. hopelessly in love with their best friend.

I turned towards Boris so our knees knocked together. ‘I’m happy for her too.’

Boris smiled and placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed gently. ‘have you ever thought about getting married?’

The questioned caught me off guard that I started to choke on the sip I had just taken. Boris patted me on the back and I felt a sudden rush of déjà vu from when Boris asked me to dance. Once I was finally able to breath properly I turned towards Boris and breathed in slowly.

‘With you?’ I asked. A stupid question.

Who else?

Boris clicked his tongue and flicked me on the side of my head. ‘of course me, _tupoy_.’

Despite my heart nearly about the jump out of my throat, I laughed. Of course I had imagined myself getting married to Boris, it had been crowding most of my thoughts ever since we got together.

‘Yes,’ I cleared my throat and shifted. ‘I have.’

Boris looked at me with an unreadable expression before nodding, his lips pulling into a wide and pleased grin as he grabbed his drink with his free hand.

‘Good,’ is all he said.

And that was that.

We were drunk when we left the bar and we stumbled towards the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a passing taxi. We were draped all over each other, speaking about the most random things as we climbed into the back of the taxi and Boris gave the driver our address.

‘Look at the lights,’ I mumbled, pressed close to Boris as I pointed towards the city lights.

Boris didn’t look away from me as he slurred a, ‘very pretty.’

I grinned and tucked my head into his neck. I wasn’t sure if I passed out of not during the ride home but the next thing I knew was Boris helping me out of the taxi while singing some Russian song. It my drunken mind I thought he slurred and out of tune singing was beautiful.

We stumbled into our apartment laughing at something I couldn’t even remember and clumsily took off our coats and shoes, tripping over as we made our way to the couch and collapsed on it with a laugh.

Boris was on top of me as I laid with my back resting on the arm of the couch. Boris sat up so he was straddling me and started to undo his black tie. I stared up at him with lidded eyes.

‘Is hot,’ Boris slurred and chucked his tie to the floor and then off came his black vest and white shirt next until he was shirtless.

I hummed and ran my hands over Boris pale skin and traced the tattoo over his heart. Boris bent down and kissed me on the lips, undoing the first few buttons of my shirt.

I slipped my tongue inside his and ran it over his fake teeth, feeling the slippery state of them. Boris huffed through his nose and tilted his head slightly to the side and tangled his own tongue with mine. The sound of our heavy breathing and sloppy making out was the only thing audible in the living room.

Boris started to kiss down my neck once our lips started to grow sore from our incessant kissing and sucked more marks into my skin. I sighed and slipped my eyes closed as I tangled my fingers through Boris black curls, tugging gently.

Boris tugged at the necklace around my neck with his teeth before lifting up slightly so his face was parallel with mine, his alcohol breath wafting across my face.

‘Potter,’ he said, rubbing the tip of his nose with mine. ‘Potter, Theo.’

‘Hm?’ I opened my eyes and stared into Boris’ dark eyes.

‘I want to marry you,’ Boris slurred, his bloodshot eyes held so much fondness and love in them that it made my chest ache.

I tilted my head back against the couch and closed my eyes with a smile. The thought of marrying Boris sounded like a dream come true and I wanted nothing more than that.

‘I love you so much it scares me,’ I whispered into the dark room.

Boris shifted so his head was resting in the crook of my neck and softly grabbed my left hand.

‘Is it a good scared?’

I nodded, strangely feeling like I’m about to cry. ‘yes, it make me feel alive.’

Boris made a noise and lifted his head to kiss me deeply, tightening his grip on my wrist. I placed my free hand on the back of Boris’ neck and tilted my head.

‘Lets get married,’ I breathed once we pulled away.

Boris panted and rested his forehead against mine. ‘yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

We kissed again.

**v**

We stumbled into our bedroom, still drunk out of our minds and unable to keep our hands to ourselves. I was backing Boris up towards the bed and we both fell clumsily down onto the black sheets and we started to giggle.

Boris huffed as he shifted up further on the bed with me following closely behind and leaned forward to take my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently.

Removing our clothes was a clumsy and frankly hilarious moment. At one point Boris accidentally whacked me in the face with his pants as he went to throw them on the floor, missing the mark by a long mile and promptly fell back and laughed loudly. I had gotten stuck when removing my shirt, forgetting to undo a couple more buttons and we were both shaking with laughter as we got it off.

I had half the mind to remember about the lube and condoms and clumsily prepped a whining Boris and slid the condom onto myself and slid in carefully. Our movements were sloppy once I started moving and none of us bothered to keep our voices down.

‘Ah, ah, ah, _Tee-oh,_ ’ moaned Boris as I slammed against his spot, hanging onto me.

I grabbed onto his hip and thigh and started to thrust harder into him making Boris’ moans become louder and higher. I could tell he was getting close as he clenched around me and bucked wildly into me.

‘Fuck, fuck. Boris,’ I moaned loudly, my skin soaked with sweat as it rolled off my forehead and onto Boris.

Boris nodded his head. ‘ _precies daar, precies da_ _a_ _r!_ ’

I couldn’t really translate what he was saying but I few seconds later he was cumming with a whine with me following closely behind. Our breaths were loud and heavy when I collapsed next to him in a sweaty mess.

We were too hot to cuddle and as soon as I disposed of the condom, I fell fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my hand curled around Boris’ arm.

**vi**

When I awoke the next morning, naked and cuddling Boris, I groaned at the throbbing pain in my head and shifted in Boris arms and rummaged quietly through my bedside draw for something for my head. I cracked two pills into my palm and swallowed both of them with a nearby bottle of water.

I squinted my eyes in search for my glasses and found them on the other side of Boris. Looking down at the slightly blurry figure next to me, I carefully stretched over my partner and retrieved my glasses.

Once I had clear vision, I looked at the state of our room. The sheets were falling off the bed and a complete mess, clothes were strewn around the room and I few items were knocked over. I looked down at Boris and saw several hickeys scattered across his neck and collarbones.

I breathed out threw my nose and rubbed my hand down my face before snuggling close against Boris once again and closed my eyes. They snapped open a second later once all the memories came rushing back.

_Did Boris and I really just get engage yesterday?_

I looked towards a still sleeping Boris, soft snores spilling from his slightly open mouth and I smiled, His hair was a mess and fell in front of his closed eyes and I reached a hand forward and brushed the curls away, Boris eyelashes twitching against his cheeks at the movement.

‘Boris,’ I said softly, running a finger over his freckles.

‘Boris,’ I said again when Boris made no sign of waking up.

He shifted and grumbled softly under his breath, snuggling closer towards me. My heart felt full as I lightly scratched his scalp.

‘Boris, wake up.’

‘Mmmm,’ whined Boris softly.

I ducked my hand and peppered soft kisses along his freckled cheeks and nose. I could feel Boris press into the touch and I grinned against his skin.

‘I know you’re awake,’ I said, pulling back.

Boris blew a sleepy raspberry and slowly opened his tired eyes and looked at me, smiling softly.

‘Why,’ he whined, rolling on his back to stretch. ‘why must you wake me up so early for?’

I rolled my eyes and lifted myself up on my elbow. ‘its not that early.’

‘Feels early,’ he grumbled, his eyes shutting closed.

I nibbled on my bottom lip and kept my eyes on the tattoo on Boris’ chest. ‘did you propose to me last night?’

My heart hammered loudly in my ears and I could feel that Boris was now staring at me but I was too nervous to move my eyes towards his. I only reluctantly met them when Boris lifted himself on his elbow as well so he was facing me.

His dark eyes shifted between mine, studying my expression. ‘yes,’ he said simply. ‘and I meant it.’

I drew in a shaky breath and breathed out a laugh. ‘thought so.’

Boris reached forward and grabbed my hand. ‘is that okay? You said you wanted to get married last night.’

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. ‘I still do.’

Boris grinned and moved forward to kiss me on the lips.

**four | a marriage between to lovesick fools.**

**i | Boris’ POV**

Our wedding wasn’t anything big or a typical wedding that you see in all the movies and shows. Our “wedding” considered a small group of people gathered as we signed some papers, finalizing our marriage and shared a timid kiss with each other.

Theo didn’t want anything big for the wedding and neither did I, just as long as got to marry him. As we pulled back from our shy kiss, Theo’s face was a soft pink and he looked like he was about to cry, not that I could blame I could feel my own eyes sting with unleashed tears.

We held hands as we turned around and went to leave the building to go somewhere for our after party when Pippa ran up to me and attack me into a hug, shocking the breath out of me. I laughed and hugged her back, leaning down slightly. Theo was being hugged by Hobie.

Pippa’s eyes were wet with tears and she blinked them back as she smiled up at me. I heard Theo let out a wet laugh as Hobie said something to him and I smiled, feeling the tears form back to the surface of my eyes.

‘You really do make him happy, Boris,’ Pippa whispered to me, giving me one last smile before moving to hug Hobie.

I hoped that she was right. All I ever want to do is make sure that Theo was happy. I had a feeling that I was successful as Theo didn’t look as sad from the time we were reunited again after years of not seeing each other.

I liked to think that I was the source for most of Theo’s happiness, as selfish as that sounds.

‘I am happy for both of you,’ Hobie said to me, giving me the kind of fatherly hug I never received from my own old man. ‘I knew from the start that you two were perfect for each other.’

I smiled and sniffled slightly. ‘thank you,’ I said before turning to Theo and lacing our hands once again and walked out of the building after thanking a few of our guests.

Once we were outside I pulled Theo into a rough hug. I heard him laugh – such a beautiful sound – and hugged me back.

‘We did it, Potter! We are married, finally!’ I laughed, grinning up at my now husband.

_Husband, husband, husband. All mine._

‘Yes, I know Boris. I was there,’ he teased and I laughed again, manhandled him into a taxi that pulled up beside us.

The inside of the taxi was warm from the heater being blasted in the front and I sighed in relief. New York could be very cold but was nothing like the winters I experienced in Russia. Some sort of country music was playing softly as Theo and I buckled up.

‘How are you today, lads?’ the driver asked, peering at the two of us from the rear view mirror.

I leaned forward, my hand laced in Theo’s.

‘We just got married!’ I told him excitedly.

I could feel Theo tense beside me and I could tell he was worried for what the driver would reply with. I was aware that not everyone was accepting of same-sex married couples. Theo and I have had our fair share of nasty comments thrown at us when we walk in the street hand in hand or kiss in public, nothing graphic just a simple peck.

I was never bothered by any of the comments and would simply flip whoever said something horrible the bird and go on with my day but Theo was different. Earlier into our relationship whenever someone who stare at us with disgust or say something cruel he would rip away from me and hunch into himself.

Eventually he was able to ignore most of it later into our relationship but sometimes the comments would get to him and he’d start to pull away or freak out. I hated it and I wanted to curse every close-minded bastard in this cruel world.

Luckily the taxi driver was the opposite and shot us a quick bright grin. ‘congratulations! You two must be happy.’

I felt Potter relax beside me and I grinned, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand in comforting manner. ‘yes, very happy. Been a long time coming,’ I winked over at my husband ( _husband!_ ).

The driver nodded his head, a soft smile of his face. ‘childhood friends I assume?’

‘How’d you know?’ I asked and felt Theo rub his thumb against my black silicone wedding band.

We both agreed that getting silicone rings would be better than metal as according to Theo, metal rings felt weird on his skin and hated the feeling and plus at least he had something to fiddle and squeeze whenever he was nervous.

I had no problem with metal rings, I was even wearing a few right now. But I wanted Theo to be comfortable with wearing his own ring and I agreed to get a silver silicone ring for him.

The driver shrugged. ‘just a hunch,’ he said and grinned back at me.

I returned the grin and leaned back in my chair and rested against Theo’s side.

Kitsey was the one who set up the after party and she did an amazing job. I was slightly bitter at the fact _Tom Cable_ ( bleh ) had to come to _our_ wedding but Theo insisted that we invited him.

( ‘He’s Kits husband, Boris. We can’t _not_ invite him,’ he had said. )

I didn’t pay any lick of attention to him as I greeted Kitsey with a grin and a hug, thanking her for setting the whole thing up. She laughed and waved me off.

‘Congratulations,’ _Tom_ said to me and I simply hummed, hissing when Theo smacks me on the back of the head.

‘Be nice,’ he hissed in my ear and I blew a raspberry.

He laughed.

Choosing a song to dance to was a difficult decision. There were so many options to choose from and I remember how we sat in the living room for hours going through songs. We eventually picked one we both liked which had started to play right now and we made into the clear middle.

_Gravity_ by _John Mayer_ started to play and I turned to Theo with a smile, my cheeks warming at the fondness and tender love in his eyes. I placed my hand on his back and locked my other with his. Theo’s hand was warm where it settled on my waist.

Our guests were gathered around and watched us slowly dance to the song but I paid no attention to them and simply started up at Theo ( curse him for being taller than me ). The warm yellowish light made his eyes lighter and his hair shiny. He looked beautiful and I had never felt so lucky in my life.

Theo face was a soft pink as he leaned his head down and rested his forehead against mine. I brushed my nose slightly against his and smiled.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, his breath brushing over my lips.

‘ _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy muzh_ ,’ I mumbled and softly kissed him.

Theo pulled back with a sniffle and a small chuckle, lifting a hand to wipe at his eye from beneath his glasses. I laughed softly and felt a tear slide down my cheek which I wiped away but more kept coming.

We clutched at each other in a tight hug as tears spilled down our cheeks. Theo was choking back the sobs and his his face in my shoulder while I did the same with where his collarbones would be under his suit.

I heard a few people go aw at a few sniffles. When Theo and I finally got control of our emotions we pulled back and looked into each others equally red eyes and smiled.

‘ _Muzh_ ,’ I said, placing my left hand on his cheek and rubbed softly.

Theo’s lips pulled back into a wide grin. ‘my husband,’ he said and leaned down and kissed me gently on the mouth.

Our guests clapped for what ever reasons. Americans. I hugged Theo once again before I was swept up and some of my Russian friends while Theo was approached by Mrs Barbour, Hobie and Pippa.

‘Are we going to have a honeymoon?’ Theo asked me when we stepped out for a quick smoke together.

I shrugged and took a drag of my cigarette. ‘where would you want to go?’

I turned towards him and watched is face pull into a look of concentration as he thought of places. My lips uncontrollably tilted into a smile. He still had the same thinking face from when he was young. Very cute.

‘England,’ Theo finally answered and I rose an eyebrow at his choice, lifting my hand to take a drag of my cigarette.

‘Why England? Is very cold there.’

‘You’ve been there before?’

I nodded and hummed. ‘yes, before I came to here to New York, I stayed in England for a bit.’

Theo put of his finished cigarette while nodding his head. He sighed and placed his hands into the pockets of his pants and watched me smoke.

‘I’ve always wanted to go to England, it looks beautiful there,’ he said, tilting his head at me. ‘especially the country side.’

I blew the smoke out through my nose and smiled, looking up at the clear sky. From the corner of my eye I saw Theo shiver and step closer towards me. I grinned.

‘Then lets go there,’ I said, stubbing my cigarette butt out and turning to wrap my arms around him.

‘Are you sure? We don’t have to go there.’

I shook my head. ‘you want to go, yes? Then we’ll go.’

‘But –‘

I shushed him softly, placing my fingers to his lips. ‘Potter, I’ll go anywhere in the world just as long as you are by my side.’

I felt him smile under my fingers and he pressed a kiss to them before hugging me.

**ii | Theo’s POV**

We got home at around nine o’clock at night, slightly tipsy from all the champagne but not drunk. We weren’t even meant to be out for that long but we got caught up in everything, greeting guests, talking, opening presents and cutting the cake together, and at one point Boris smeared cake on the side of my face, laughing hysterically while some of our guests who weren’t familiar with how we acted with each other watched with horror.

Our hands were full with gifts as we stumbled inside and carefully placed them on our dining table, kicking off our shoes. I shrugged out of my coat and placed it on the back of the chair. Boris was draped across the couch and he was busy rolling up the sleeves of his button shirt, never removing his dark eyes from me.

We were silent as we stared at each other. Boris carefully rolling his sleeves up and undoing his tie and draping that over his coat. I was leaning against one of the dining tables and nibbled at my bottom lip as I stared at him.

We were on each other in the next second, grasping each other tightly and lips finding their way to each others. I groaned against Boris’ lips as he backed me up against the couch and threaded his ringed fingers through my hair.

Our breathing accelerated and became harder the longer with kissed. A few of my buttons were now undone and my belt was on the floor. Boris was no longer wearing a shirt and his black curls were free and messy from my greedy fingers messing with them.

We stumbled our way towards the bedroom and I accidentally tripped over my own feet and sent us into the wall near our room. Boris groaned in pain and the impact on his back and laughed.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ I breathed but I was laughing as well. ‘are you okay?’

‘ ‘m fine, Potter. Clumsy,’ he poked the tip of my nose and laughed before tugging me to our room.

I huffed out a breath as I was suddenly pushed backwards onto the bed with Boris climbing over me with dark eyes, flushed cheeks, and messy curls spilling over his eyes which I reached to push them back.

Boris leaned down and placed open mouth kisses to my neck and I tilted my head back to make move, moaning at the feeling of marks being bitten and sucked into my skin. As he moved down, Boris unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and pulled me up to pull it off, chucking it to the floor.

He softly cupped my jaw and kissed me softly on the lips, sucking gently on my bottom lip before pulling back to stare at me in the eyes.

‘Can we – ?’ he gestured towards the bottom draw of his bedside table.

My cheeks instantly turned red and my stomach swooped. A year ago we were up late at night, drunk and browsing the internet when we came across a pair of handcuff used for sex. In our drunken minds we thought it would be a hilarious idea to buy and so we did but had completely forgotten about what we ordered.

Imagine our surprise when we receive an unexpected package with bondage handcuffs inside.

( ‘Something you’d like to tell me Potter?’ Boris had teased, holding up the pair of cuffs with his finger.

‘Shut the fuck up, I didn’t order these!’ I had squawked, my cheeks heating with embarrassment. )

We had only ever used them once, on Boris. But he hadn’t enjoyed them as much, as he liked to be able to touch me when we do it, and agreed that if were to use them again it would be my turn before placing them in the draw. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about what it would be like if I was cuffed to the bed.

I nodded my head. ‘yeah,’ I consented and Boris moved off me to grab them out of a box.

When he came back, his pupils were blown wide and he was grinning like a cat, the handcuffs dangling on his finger.

‘Ready?’ he asked and I nodded once again, laying back against the pillow and swallowed thickly.

Boris reached for my wrists and placed a soft kiss to my tattoo and wedding ring, winked at me and then cuffed my hands to the headboard.

The cuffs were a soft texture and didn’t feel uncomfortable against my skin. I shifted my hands and felt them rub against my wrists in an exciting way. Boris watched me and made sure I was comfortable.

‘Okay?’ he asked.

‘Okay,’ I said.

Boris smiled and kissed me once on the lips before plucking my glasses off and placing them on my bedside table. He straddled my hips and carefully sat down on my and stared down at me as he reached his pale hands towards his belt and began slowly undoing it, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

I watched him carefully, my breath heavy and my heart pounding in my chest. The only source of light we had in the dark room was the moonlight shining in from our window. Boris’ pale skin always looked beautiful when the moonlight hit it.

The clinking sound of Boris’ belt hitting the floor got me excited and my toes curled from inside my socks. Boris grinned at me and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, chucking them to the floor. He now straddled me, completely naked.

He was beautiful and I told him so, loving the way his blushed at my words.

Boris grabbed a bottle of lube and simply raised an eyebrow at the sight of no condom but didn’t say a word. Wouldn’t be a first time we’ve had unprotected sex. My wrists strained against the cuffs as I stared at Boris’ body while my husband poured lubed into the palm of his hand.

I moaned when he reached for himself and whined at the feeling, tilting his head back. I watched his ringed hand slide over his cock and wondered how that wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, metal against himself.

He was truly a strange one.

My hips twitch up as I was straining in my pants. I wanted nothing more than to touch Boris and pull those noises out of him myself. But I couldn’t and I could do was watch.

‘Ah,’ moaned Boris, bucking into his grip as he looked back down. I let out a whimper.

‘Boris, please,’ I whimpered, pushing my hips against him.

Boris laughed. ‘patience, my love.’

‘Fuck that! Boris, please!’

Boris laughed cheerfully and pulled his hand away and wiped in on my pant leg. I gasped indignantly and Boris ignored me and got to work on removing my pants and boxers until I was left naked.

He made no move to open me or himself up and simply straddled my again and reached forward rubbed his hands against my body. His hands and rings cold to the touch that I released a sharp gasp.

‘What?’ Boris asked cheekily.

‘Your rings… they’re cold,’ I mumbled out, my chest heaving.

And Boris, that bastard, just laughed huskily and made no move to remove any from his fingers, but I didn’t mind. I quite liked the cold feeling against my hot skin.

I nearly moaned in relief when Boris moved himself between my thighs and slicked up three of his fingers. Most of the time Boris was always the one on bottom but on the occasion I would let him top. I was a bit hesitant with it at first but I soon became more comfortable with bottoming.

Though it was a rare thing – me bottoming – as Boris always wanted to be the one fucked.

I gasped and let out a sharp, “ _ah_ ” when Boris stretched me open and hissed at the cold feeling. As he moved his fingers the stretch became bearable and his fingers became warmer and I found myself moaning softly.

Boris placed kisses to my thighs, knees and hipbones, sucking in marks. He rubbed his left hand along my thigh and carefully pulled his slicked fingers out of me and sat up.

I pulled slightly against the handcuffs as I watched Boris slick himself up. My mouth watered at the sight of him and I swallowed, licking my lips and squirming on the bed.

Boris was looking at me as he positioned himself at my entrance but he was smirking cockily, secretly enjoying having me squirm. Bastard.

‘Boris,’ I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered me carefully.

Boris breathed out a breath and his eyes slipped closed briefly as he focused on the feeling of me wrapped around him, his eyebrows furrowed and sweat forming at his forehead.

‘Theo. _Bozhe moy, tak krepko,_ ’ he moaned, bottoming out.

He leaned down and kissed me messily. I moved to wrap my arms around his neck but realised I couldn’t and the chain of the cuffs clanged against the headboard making Boris laugh and rest his forehead against mine.

‘Want to take off?’ he asked.

‘No.’

He smiled and licked a long stripe up my neck and blew softly causing me to shiver and my body to erupt in goosebumps, my nipples hard against the cold room.

Boris pulled back slightly and pushed back in. I spread my legs wide and moaned out as he slid in a fraction deeper. I let out a shocked sound as my right leg was suddenly lifted up and placed on Boris’ shoulder.

I squinted my eyes at him and released repetitive moans as Boris thrusted into me, hitting against my spot. Boris’ breaths were as loud as he groans and moans and the sound of our skin slapping together made my ears burn.

‘Fuck, fuck, Boris,’ I gasped out as he wrapped a hand around my and stroked.

I had no idea when he had removed all the rings from his left hand ( except for his wedding ring ) but his skin was warm and soft from where it was wrapped around me and I bucked into it, desperate to finish.

‘ _Zamierzasz przyj_ _ś_ _ć?_ _Chcę, żeby_ _ś przyszedł,_ Theo. _Przyjdź jeden_ ,’ Boris whispered.

I had no idea what he was saying but the sound of his deep voice speaking to me in another language set me off and I came with a moan, tilting my head back against the pillows.

‘ _Khoroshiy mal'chik, khoroshiy mal'chik. Ya tebya lyublyu._ ’

Boris gasped suddenly and I felt him release inside of my with a moan collapsing on top of me with a sigh. I now started to feel the ache in my arms and rattled the chains slightly, getting Boris’ attention.

‘Ah,’ he said and quickly undid the handcuff.

I sighed when I lowered my hands and felt all the blood rush into them. Boris grabbed a hold of my now sore wrists and rubbed them softly, placing soft kisses to the slightly reddened skin.

‘Love you,’ I mumbled sleepily.

I felt a faint kiss being pressed to my nose and Boris whispering, ‘I love you too.’

**five | recently married shenanigans**

**i | Third POV**

Boris stumbled into the kitchen sleepily in search for his husband who had the audacity to leave him all alone and cold in bed. Theo was standing at the kitchen counter with a streaming hot cup of coffee next to him as he looked through his phone.

At the sound of familiar soft, sleepy groaning noises, Theo looked up and his eyes softened at the sight of his husband making his way towards him. His black curls were messy and poking in every direction.

‘Good Morning,’ Theo greeted, smiling when Boris huffed and wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist and buried his head into his neck.

‘Ngk, not good morning. Left me all alone and cold, so cruel,’ whined Boris, rubbing his cold nose against Theo’s neck.

Theo laughed softly and nuzzled Boris’ curly mess of hair. ‘ ‘m sorry.’

‘No you’re not,’ Boris mumbled causing Theo to laugh again. His husband was adorable when he was half asleep.

‘Come back to bed,’ Boris said, shifting his head up so he was looking at Theo.

Oh how Theo desperately wanted to do just that. Curl up in a warm bed with Boris curled around, his soft snores making Theo drift off into a deep sleep. It sounded like the perfect morning but he had work.

‘I have to go to work,’ he said, sighing softly at displeased noise Boris makes.

‘No, you have to stay in bed with me.’

‘I can’t just not go. There’s supposed to be some Uni student starting work there today and I’m supposed to be training him. I have to go.’

‘Ugh, the universe is so cruel. Taking my husband away from me,’ whined Boris, pulling his arms away and rubbing at his tired eye.

Theo rolled his eyes with an amused smile. ‘you’ll be able to cuddle me all you want over the weekend.’

Boris snatched the cup of coffee before Theo could grab it and took a large gulp. Theo rolled his eyes again and shook his head. Leave it to his husband to be immature.

‘But that is so far away and I want to cuddle you now.’

‘It’s Thursday,’ Theo deadpanned. ‘and I’m sorry, I’ll cuddle you when I get home but I have to leave now.’

Boris huffed but smiled up at Theo and wrapped his arms around his neck. ‘fine. Have a good day, _moya lyubov_.’

‘Love you,’ Theo said and bent down to place a kiss to Boris’ lips before rushing out the door, already late to work, with Boris shouting at him to pick up some milk on the way home.

**ii**

The Uni student that Hobie had mentioned about starting work here was a young man who was about the age of 23 and had dark red hair and a pair of blue eyes that would sometimes look green when the light hit it.

He smiled brightly and was extremely polite when Hobie introduced him to Theo, sticking out a hand and gave him a firm shake. He would stand with his hands behind his back and continue smiling brightly.

His name was Angel and he was generally a good and fast worker, when he wasn’t talking his mouth off. And boy, did he like to talk. He spilled everything about his life in a manner of seconds and Theo found himself getting overwhelmed by the amount of information he had just received.

So far Theo learned that he used to be ( and still sometimes does ) bullied for his name but never thought to change as he liked it and learned to ignore all the cruel and teasing words made about his name. Theo admired him for that. He also learned that his sister had recently gave birth to twins, his father was a business owner, his mother worked as an artist and that his brother was currently in jail for suspicious circumstances.

One downside about him was that he was a very flirty boy and would constantly flirt with Theo. Theo, of course, didn’t notice at first ( I mean he didn’t even realise all the times Boris had flirted with him back when they were kids. Though that may have been his repressed sexuality’s fault ). It only clicked when Angel had reached a hand over and squeezed Theo’s arm slightly and commented at how firm arm was in a low voice and a flirty grin on his face.

Theo wasn’t very keen on people touching him, especially strangers and instantly jumped back from Angels touch who didn’t seem to notice and continued with his shameless flirting. The only person who really touched Theo was Boris.

When Theo had found out about this he was shocked at first. The only person who ever flirted with him was Boris and then became a bit awkward around the Uni boy and would smile tightly and awkwardly at Angels attempts at flirting.

It felt wrong to have anyone who wasn’t Boris flirt with him but he was too awkward to say anything about plus he didn’t want to say anything that would send the boy away. He and Hobie really needed the help around the shop.

But surely Angel must’ve seen the silicone wedding band around his ring finger, right? I mean, it was right there and Theo would purposefully gesture with his left hand just so Angel would see and get the hint.

But he never did. Or maybe he did and was just playing ignorance and probably thought Theo was one of those husbands that would cheat on their partners at the first pretty smile sent their way. But Theo wasn’t like that and he would never do that to Boris, he wasn’t with the marriage he was in.

But the end of the day as Theo was putting his coat on while talking to Hobie about some ideas for changing the shop around, Angel walked over to them with his coat on and bag hanging over his shoulder. He said goodbye to Hobie and then turned to Theo with a wide grin and handed him a piece of paper with a wink.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, _Theo_ ,’ he purred the name and it made Theo feel uncomfortable.

As soon as the door shut, Hobie turned to Theo and rose an eyebrow.

‘I think someone has a crush,’ he said, wiping his hands on an old cloth.

Theo sighed and took his glasses off to rub at his eyes. ‘I hope not.’

Hobie laughed softly and patted Theo on the shoulder. ‘just let him know that you aren’t interested and I’m sure he’ll back off.’

‘But what if he gets embarrassed and leaves? We really need the help.’

Hobie shook his head with a smile. ‘it’ll be fine. Even if he does flee, I’m sure we can easily find someone else, I saved a few numbers from other students wanting to help out around here.’

Theo hummed and smiled at Hobie. ‘have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.’

They hugged briefly.

‘Give my greetings to the husband.’

Theo laughed. ‘will do.’

( As Theo was walking home, he suddenly remembered the piece of paper Angel had given him and pulled it out of his pocket and saw that his number was written in neat writing.

‘ _You’re cute and if you’re ever in the mood for some fun, call me xx’_

Theo threw the note out in a nearby bin with the shake of his head. )

When Theo arrived home he barely got his coat off before he was attacked by Boris wrapping him up into a tight and warm hug.

‘Welcome home, husband! How was work? How’s Hobie? Did that student come today? What’s he like? Did you get the milk? I have wine!’

‘Boris,’ Theo laughed. ‘calm down. And yes, I did get the milk.’

Boris laughed and tugged Theo towards the couch where a bottle of unopened wine and two glasses were sitting on the coffee table. The apartment was warm from the heater Boris must’ve turned on and it instantly relaxed Theo, he let out a sigh.

‘How’s the shop?’ Boris asked as he opened up the bottle of red wine.

Theo took of his suit jacket and loosened his tie. ‘It’s fine. Hobie thinks we should change a few things around the shop.’

Boris nodded as he poured the wine into the two glasses. ‘and how was your day?’

Theo sighed as he took the offering glass from Boris and sipped from it. ‘it was alright, I guess.’

Boris rose an eyebrow and leaned back against the couch, his body half turned towards Theo, giving him his full attention. ‘uh oh, what happened?’

His husband sighed again. ‘nothing, just the new worker that started today. He was constantly flirting and touching me all day, it just annoyed me a little. He even gave me a note with his number on it that said I should call him if I was ever in the mood for some fun.’

Boris hummed with furrowed brows and sipped from his glass. ‘did you tell him to stop?’

Theo swallowed and shook his head guiltily, staring down at his glass. Boris sighed and placed his wine down and shifted towards Theo and lifted his chin up with his hand. He stared deep into Theo’s eyes.

‘Am not mad, Potter. Just think you should speak your mind more often and tell people when you feel uncomfortable.’

Theo sighed, Boris was right.

His husband smiled and rubbed his chin softly with his thumb before pulling away and grabbing his glass and taking a large gulp.

‘How was your day?’ I asked, resting back against the couch.

Everything that happened with Angel was instantly forgotten about when Boris started going on about a strange customer he had today and an even weirder business meeting, giving small but enough details about his work.

Theo felt much better that evening.

**ii**

‘Will that guy be working again today?’ Boris asked from where he was laying in bed watching Theo get dressed.

Theo tied his tie as he looked at Boris in the mirror. ‘yeah, why?’

Boris shrugged and ran a hand through his curly hair. ‘just wondering... I’ll be coming to pick you up today after work.’

‘Oh?’ Theo turned around and rose an eyebrow, grabbing his suit jacket. ‘how come?’

Boris grinned and jumped out of bed, naked as the day he was born and wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist. ‘just want to pick you up, is that a crime? Plus I want to see Hobie and Popchik!’

‘He’s getting old,’ Theo commented, placing his hands delicately on Boris’ neck. ‘Popchik,’ he clarified.

Boris nodded. ‘going to die soon,’ he stated.

Theo hummed and felt a pang of sadness at the fact. Popper was with them since day one and it saddened both of them at the thought of him passing away. But that was life and there wasn’t much they could do about it.

‘I should get going,’ Theo said.

‘Alright, have a good day. And make sure to that guy to stop if you’re uncomfortable.’

‘I promise. Love you, have a good day,’ he kissed Boris before leaving.

**iii**

Nothing really happened today as Theo and Angel could barely talk. Theo had been busy all day moving heavy furniture around the shop with Hobie while Angel served customers. Theo was relieved at this, he didn’t really want to deal with Angels flirting today.

Theo hissed softly and stretched his back. He must’ve done something to his back while moving all the furniture as by the end of the day he was aching all over. He was more than ready to go home as soon as Boris busted through the door, all smiles and loud greetings as he scooped Popper up into his arms carefully and kissed him on the head.

‘Boris, what a pleasant surprise! I was just about to tell Theo that he should bring you by sometime,’ Hobie said, a pleasant smile on his face.

As Boris and Hobie talked, Theo walked downstairs to grab my stuff and put some things away. As he was walking up the stairs, Hobie was going down. He smiled at him and clapped Theo on his sore shoulder. He tried not wince as he smiled back.

‘Thank you for you help today, Theo. Boris is upstairs talking to Angel, might want to hurry before something happens –‘ he laughed. ‘I’ll see you Monday.’

Theo nodded and hurried up the stairs and towards where Angel and Boris were talking in front of the counter. He nibbled at his bottom lip and made his way towards Boris, ready to tug him away from Angel and out the door when a sharp pain traveled up Theo’s back and towards his neck. Theo hissed in pain and rubbed at the spot.

Boris instantly noticed and gave him a worried look. ‘what’s wrong?’

Theo sighed and rolled his shoulders. ‘nothing, my back and neck just hurt.’

Boris opened his mouth to say something when Angel perked up and said, ‘Oh! I can give you a massage if you like! I give great massages,’ he reached forward.

Theo awkwardly laughed and stepped away from Angel’s outstretched hand and stuttered out, ‘n-no, th-that’s alright.’

But Angel wasn’t letting it go and moved to place his hand on Theo’s shoulder. ‘no, really! I can give you one, it’s no problem at all!’ he insisted.

‘I-I don’t really like people touching me,’ Theo moved away again and shifted closer to his husband who placed a comforting yet casual hand on the back of his neck, rubbing the skin there with his thumb. Theo instantly relaxed and leaned into his touch.

Angel eyed the touch with narrowed eyes and rose an eyebrow, saying, ‘but you’re letting him touch you,’ he gestured to Boris.

Theo moved his eyes towards where Boris was standing with a sly smile on his face, his teeth barely visible through his pink lips.

Theo’s cheeks heat. ‘w-well,’ he stuttered, ‘he is my h-husband.’

Boris pulled him closer by the hand on the back of Theo’s neck and wrapped his arms around Theo’s middle, a pleased grin on his handsome face. Theo’s cheeks flush further.

‘Yes, Theo only likes it when his _husband_ touches him,’ Boris purred and placed a single kiss to the corner of Theo’s lips.

Angel blinked and his eyes shifts to the wedding ring on Theo’s finger, clear that he had no idea that Theo was married. He nodded slowly and a look of embarrassment passes over his face as he gives the married couple a tight smile.

‘Right. Of course,’ he said awkwardly before rushing off.

Boris laughed loudly and grinned up at Theo. ‘lets go home, _husband_. So I can touch you more! Ha!’

‘Shut up,’ Theo hissed and a laughing Boris whisks him out of the shop.

**iv**

That night, Boris and Theo were sitting in the living room watching some program on TV. They were dressed in more casual clothes and curled up against each other. Theo’s eyes blinked slowly and he felt exhausted. Plus his back was killing him.

He shifted on the couch and curled more into Boris, wincing slightly at the sharp ache in his back. Boris gently rubs his hand up and down Theo’s arms, his dark eyes never leaving the TV. Theo shifts again and then lets out a loud sigh.

‘Y’know, I could go for a back rub right now. Just saying,’ he said casually, keeping his eyes on the TV as he feels Boris’ own eyes shift towards him.

Theo’s cheeks heat as Boris laughed.

‘Oh, yeah? Well, better tend to my husbands wishes,’ he hummed and moved both of them until they were sat up on the couch.

Boris instructed Theo to remove his shirt as he leaned back against the arm of the couch and gestured to Theo to sit between his legs. Theo’s cheeks were on fire as he sat with his back facing Boris, his husbands knees on either side of him.

Boris’ hands were pleasantly cold as they ran over Theo’s back, kneading all the knots out. Theo sighed and relaxed into Boris’ touch, shivering slightly at the soft kiss being placed at the back of his neck.

At Theo’s fourth groan as Boris pushed hard on a painful knot, Boris asked, ‘Jesus, Potter, what were you doing all day?’

Theo sighed and hung his head low. ‘I was helping Hobie move a bunch of heavy furniture around the shop.’

Boris clicked his tongue and huffed a laugh, continuing to massage Theo’s back, neck and shoulders. ‘my poor baby,’ he teasingly mocked.

Theo slapped his leg.

‘Hahaha, am just kidding, Potter! No need to slap,’ he wrapped his arms around Theo and leaned his chest against Theo’s back, his warmth seeping through his clothes and warming up Theo’s back. Boris kissed his cheek and neck.

‘I love you,’ he kissed the corner of Theo’s lips.

‘I love you too,’ Theo replied timidly and turned his head slightly to kiss Boris.

( Luckily Angel didn’t actually quit after he found out he’d been trying to flirt with a married man. Things were a bit tense between the two of them for a couple of weeks but they soon got over the awkwardness and worked quite well together and Theo was able to feel comfortable around him again. )

**six | winter romance**

**i**

It was currently winter in New York and I was freezing my balls off as I walked home in the freezing cold weather. My coat was wrapped tightly around me and my hands were stuffed into the pockets. I was coming home from work a little earlier than usual as Hobie decided to let me off and gave me the entire month off.

( ‘Spend some time with your husband. The shop will be fine, I have Angel to help out,’ he had said before pushing me out the front door. )

I wasn’t too bothered by this, I was desperate for a holiday and it would be good to not have to walk and back and forth from the shop in the cold.

( ‘I do not understand why you do not just take taxi to work. Is easier,’ Boris once said as I placing a scarf around my neck.

I had sighed around a smile. ‘because the shop isn’t that far away. I don’t need to catch a taxi when I can clearly walk there.’ )

Though I had regretted saying that after walking to work early in the morning when it was so cold that I could see my breath every time I breathed out.

I sighed in relief as I walked into my apartment building and jumped into the dirty elevator and pressed my floor. I rubbed my cold hands together and waited, shivering in my clothes. I wondered if Boris was home or if he was out on business or for something else. I hoped he was home, I could really use one of his warm hugs right now.

The elevator dinged and the doors had barely opened fully before I was rushing out of them and towards my front door, fiddling with my keys until I got the door unlock.

The heater was blasting hot air into the apartment when I entered which made me believe that Boris must’ve been home, or he had forgotten to turn it off. Yet again. But as I finished kicking off my shoes and placing my coat and scarf on the rack, Boris came into the living room from our bedroom with a confused expression.

‘Potter? Why are you home so early?’ he walked over towards me.

‘Hobie sent me home early. He also said I can the whole month off,’ I said, still shivering.

Boris grinned and wrapped his arms around me. ‘yay, now I get you all to myself.’

I laughed and leaned into his hug, accepting the warmth his body gave off. He slipped his unusually warm hands up suit jacket and placed them on my back. I sighed at the warm touch and closed my eyes.

‘Is it cold out there?’ he asked, rubbing his hands along my back.

‘Fucking freezing.’

Boris laughed and pulled back slightly, staring up at me with a glint in his eye. He grinned wide and said in a low voice, ‘ maybe if I kiss you, you’ll feel warmer, yes?’

I rolled my eyes and tried to fight back a smile but was unsuccessful. ‘if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just said so.’

Boris threw his head back and laughed. ‘is funner this way, no?’ he said before pulling me into a kiss, warm hands on either side of my flushed cheeks.

As cliché as it may sound, I did feel significantly more warmer as I kissed Boris in front of our front door. I felt a hot rush pass through my body as Boris slipped his hot tongue into my mouth and pushed my back against the door.

I slipped my hands into Boris’ curls and tugged softly causing Boris to groan against my mouth, the vibrations passing through me. I drew in a sharp breath and tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss more.

Boris was breathless when he pulled back from me and his cheeks were stained a lovely shade of pink. He grinned at me and placed a quick kiss to my lips.

‘There,’ he breathed. ‘how do you feel now?’

‘Warm,’ I mumbled, in a daze.

Boris chuckled softly and stared up at me with soft eyes. I smiled softly and absentmindedly played with loose curl, wrapping it around my finger. I let my eyes trail down and eyed the light blue sweater hanging on his body.

‘Are you wearing my sweater?’ I asked, feeling something shift inside my.

Boris wrapped his arms around my neck and smirked at me, his fake teeth glinting in the soft light of the living room. ‘maybe,’ he purred.

I slammed my lips against his, covering the laugh he let out and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his body flush against my. Boris lifted himself up on his toes and kissed me back deeply, huffing against my lips.

I placed my hands on the back of Boris’ thighs and lifted him up. He gasped against my mouth and was quick to wrap his legs around my waist. He laughed gleefully as I carried him towards our bedroom.

‘I should wear your clothes more often,’ he giggled.

‘Shut up. You’re always wearing my clothes,’ I laughed and placed him on the bed.

‘Yes, because I know what it does to you,’ he smirked and pulled me back down for a kiss.

For once I was actually feeling hot during winter.

**ii**

Boris was the one who suggested that we go to a museum in the first place. He said he didn’t want to be locked in doors fro the whole month that I had time off and wanted us to go out and do something. I wasn’t too keen on the idea at first but just watching Boris talk excitedly about all the new exhibits the museum would be showing, I was quick to change my mind just to keep seeing that smile.

‘Is fucking cold,’ complained Boris as soon as we stepped out of the apartment building.

‘Its winter, what did you expect it would be? Warm?’

Boris rolled his eyes and punched me in the shoulder. ‘enough with the sass, lets go!’ he tugged me towards the waiting taxi.

I hissed in a sharp breath between my teeth when I sat down in the freezing cold taxi. I wondered why the fuck the driver as put on the heater or something. My hands shook as I reached for the seat belt and I could see Boris’ body shaking next to mine.

‘Fucking hell mate, do you not feel the cold or something? Why so bloody cold in here,’ Boris hissed, rubbing his hands together.

I lifted a hand to my mouth to stifle a laugh as the driver fumbled awkwardly with the heater controls, apologizing. Boris clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes half-hardheartedly and slapped the nervous man on the shoulder causing him to yelp.

‘Calm down, was only joking!’ Boris laughed and then proceeded to tell the driver our directions. He looked towards me and shot me a grin as I shook my head and slapped his arm.

‘Mean,’ I said and rolled my eyes when Boris simply shrugged.

As we drove more, the car got warmer and the driver became less nervous and started to have a normal conversation with us. Though it was really mostly Boris talking and me giving half-arsed responses.

When the car rolled to a stop, I jumped out with a mumbled thank you and shivered when I was hit with a gust of cold wind. Boris was still talking to the driver and I waited impatiently with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

Boris finally emerged from the car and walked over towards me and linked his arm through mine, pulling me towards the entrance.

‘Took you long enough,’ I grumbled, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

Boris’ breath was visible when he huffed out a laugh. ‘sorry, love.’

Boris grinned cheekily at me and paid for the entrance fee before pulling me further into the museum. I was thankful that it was semi warm inside and I relaxed further as we looked around, our arms still linked together.

‘Ha, he looks fucking ridiculous!’ Boris laughed as he pointed at one sculpture of an ancient being. I flicked him on the side of his forehead.

‘Be respectful.’

Boris sighed dramatically. ‘yes, dear.’ he smacked me loudly on my cheek and we continued on.

As we ventured to the last exhibit of the museum we stopped at one and talked softly with each other. Boris reached forward with his free arm and grabbed my hand with his cold one and gasped softly.

‘Your hands are so warm,’ he whispered, though I wasn’t sure why he was.

He untangled his arm with mine and I was sad fro a second before grabbed both of my hands with his and lifted them up towards his cheeks and placed them on their, humming softly. My lips twitched into a smile and rubbed my thumbs softly along Boris’ cheeks.

‘Ready to go?’ I asked, not removing my hands from his face.

Boris hummed again and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and smiling up at me.

‘One thing first,’ was all he said before lifting up on his toes to kiss me softly on the lips.

The tip of his nose was cold from where it was pressed into my cheek. I tilted my head slightly and tangled my hands into Boris’ curls. When we pulled back, our cheeks were flushed and Boris grinned up at me.

‘Ready now!’

**iii**

I woke up alone and cold, shivering under the blanket. I curled into myself more and groaned softly, peaking my blurry eyes open to look at the offending empty space next to me that would normal contain a snoring Boris.

I heard a clatter in the kitchen and instantly felt a sense of déjà vu from Valentines Day. I sat up in bed and placed my glasses on my face and stumbled sleepily out of bed, grabbing one of my sweaters from the back of a chair and clumsily pulling it over my head.

I tripped over various items of clothing that I was sure I told Boris to pick up yesterday as I made my way towards the closed door. I heard a smile and I had half the mind to smile at it before I pulled the door open and walked out.

I rubbing at my eye from underneath my glasses when I walked into the kitchen. Boris was still in his night clothes and was taking out some slightly burnt cookie from the oven when he spotted me. He grinned widely and rushed over towards me.

‘Morning.’ he singsonged, reaching up to place a quick kiss to my lips. ‘I woke you up didn’t I, sorry!’ he giggled and pulled me over towards the tray full of cookies, excitedly saying, ‘I bake cookies!’

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked down at the tray, my lips turning up into a smile. ‘nice. didn’t burn them this time.’

Boris punched me in shoulder and I reached up to rub at it. ‘I only burnt them a little this time!’

Boris was grinning up at him and my sleepy brain couldn’t think of something snarky to say back so I just shuffled closer towards him and put all my weight against my husband, wrapping my arms around his waist.

‘Hug me; I’m cold and love you,’ I mumbled sleepily, nuzzling my slightly cold nose against Boris’ neck.

I felt him chuckle and two warm arms wrapped around me like a safety blanket, rubbing at my back. I hummed softly and closed my eyes. I felt Boris sigh and place a kiss to the side of my head and hugged me tighter.

‘You look cute like this, when you’re half asleep,’ he teased, kissing me again.

I slapped at his back hard.

‘Ah! don’t slap me, was only joking, Potter!’

I simply hummed and rubbed at the spot I hit as a way of apologizing.

When I was finally able to think straight ( thanks to three cups of coffee ) Boris insisted I try his cookies. I sat at the kitchen counter with my hands wrapped around a cup of coffee and watched Boris pick the surprisingly still hot cookies with his bare hands and place them on a plate, hissing while he does it.

‘Why did you just use a spatula or a fork or something?’ I laughed.

Boris stared at the plate of cookies and I could practically see the gears turning in his brain as he thought over my words. I stifled a laugh as Boris pouted and stuck his tongue out at me childishly.

He slid the hot cookies over towards me and leaned his forearms against the counter, a smirk on his face as he looked at me.

‘These cookies and I are the only ones hot this season,’ he winked.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, reaching forward to carefully grab a cookie. ‘what? Am I not hot as well?’

Boris laughed and circled around the counter until he was sat by my side and placed a cold hand on the back of my neck. I shivered but made no move to remove the cold hand.

‘You are very hot as well, _detka_.’

I blushed heavily and bit into the cookie instead of responding. Boris laughed and picked up my cup and took a sip as he waited for me to finish eating.

I swallowed and looked over at him. ‘they’re good.’

Boris’ eyes light up as he beamed. ‘really? Fuck yeah!’ he grabbed a cookie and took a large bite.

I smiled and took another bite of my cookie.

**iv**

It hadn’t snowed yet in New York and I could tell Boris was getting annoyed at this. For as long as I could remember, Boris has always loved snow. He used to talk about it constantly when we lived in Vegas and would complain about how it never snowed where we lived.

( ‘We should live somewhere where it will snow. What do you think Potter?’ he had asked me one hot Vegas night.

I had shifted my head towards where he was lying next to me on my small bed. Barely big enough for two people. ‘why do you love snow so much?’

Boris was staring up at the ceiling when he answered in a soft voice. ‘it’s pretty.’ )

‘Why the fuck won’t it snow?’ Boris grumbled as he collapsed on the bed next to me.

I was currently reading a book, my back propped up against the bed frame when I reached over to rub at Boris’ shoulder comfortingly, never taking my eyes from the page.

‘They say its meant to snow tonight or some point in the morning,’ I answered, flipping the page.

I heard Boris click his tongue and the rustle of our sheets as he laid down in bed. ‘it better.’

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Boris rolled over to face me and wrapped an arm around my waist, nosing at my hipbone. I reached a hand down and tangled my finger through his hair.

‘if it snows,’ Boris started sleepily, eyes drifting close. ‘wake me up...’

‘Of course,’ I answered honestly and scratched lightly at Boris’ scalp as he fell asleep.

It was around nine am when it started to finally snow. I was busy getting dressed when I looked out of the window and watched the first few snowflakes fall. I tugged a jacket over myself and walked over towards a sleeping Boris and knelt down beside.

‘Boris,’ I said softly, poking at his shoulder.

He shifted.

‘Boris, wake up. Its snowing,’ I said, shaking him awake.

Boris’ dark and sleepy eyes blinked open and he smiled tiredly before his eyes shifted towards the window, watching the snow fall. His smile widened and I was sure all my breath had just been stolen.

‘Fucking finally,’ he rasp, voice thick with sleep.

I smiled and pushed his messy curls back. ‘are you going to wake up and get ready so we can go outside.’

Boris nodded slightly and smiled again. ‘kiss me?’ he whined childishly.

And what was I supposed to do? Say no?

When Boris was finally awake and dressed, we walked out of the apartment and around the back of the building. Boris looked so happy as he walked through the fluffy white snow and my heart swelled at the sight.

His hand was in mine as we walked with great difficulty through the already thick snow. Boris’ black hair was dotted with snowflakes and they would fall every time he ruffled them or shook his head.

‘Its so cold,’ Boris said and turned towards me. ‘don’t you think its cold?’

‘Of course it cold. It’s snowing _and_ it’s winter,’ I replied.

Boris waved me off and laughed, letting my hand go to walk further. I stayed put where I was and simply watched him, placing my hands into my pockets. I watched the child that is my husband kick up some snow and laugh at it.

I shook my head softly and looked down at the snow when I got a great idea. While Boris’ back was towards me, I quietly bent down and rolled some snow into a ball and threw it towards Boris when he turned, smacking him in the face.

I laughed loudly, probably the loudest I’ve ever laughed and doubled over by the waist. Boris’ face was covered in flecks of snow and a look of shock there as well. Tears slipped from the corners of my eyes as I laughed.

‘Oh, that’s it,’ was my only warning before Boris tackled me into the snow. I yelped and landed harshly on my back but I was still laughingly.

Boris was hovering over me, his white teeth in view as he grinned down at me. He laughed with me.

‘So mean, throwing a snowball at your husband! I demand a divorce!’ Boris joked, laughing.

‘No take backs,’ I laughed and wrapped my arms around Boris’ neck, pulling him closer.

Boris’ visible breath huffed over my face, fogging my glasses slightly. I muttered a “thanks” dryly and pulled my glasses off my face. Boris was close enough so I could still see him.

‘I love you,’ he mumbled, brushing his lips against mine.

‘I love you, too.’

We kissed for a long time that morning, laying in the soft and cold snow. I pulled back from the warm kiss and sniffled slightly.

‘We’re going to get sick.’

Boris grinned down at me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

‘Worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this one isn't as good as the last chapter lol 
> 
> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_mmiles)
> 
> ~miles :3


End file.
